Por agua y aire se forman las tormentas
by adeptodemercurio
Summary: Slash chicoxchico / Trama en Progreso / Los personajes principales pertenecen a la saga de Percy Jackson y los Heroes del Olimpo, con ligeros crossovers de otras sagas, en las que todo el credito va para Rick Riordan y el resto de los Autores / Se agradecen mucho los reviews y comentarios :))
1. Parte 1

– _¡Ya suéltame!_

Percy se resistió con fuerza al agarre de Jason, mientras este lo levantaba tranquilamente del suelo en dirección a un enorme árbol colindante, a plena luz del día. Percy y el aire nunca se habían llevado bien -si es que no era en su pegaso BlackJack- pero estar a la merced del Pretor Romano no era precisamente algo digno del héroe que salvo el Olimpo.

– _¡Si no dejas de mover te voy a soltar, sesos de alga!_

– _Sólo Annabeth me dice así..._

– _Pues ya no es la única. ¡Cuidado con la bajada!_

A escasos centímetros de la copa, Jason soltó a Percy a lo que parecía ser un golpe directo hacia el suelo. Durante un momento, la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos, para luego caer de pie sobre un piso de tablas de madera perfectamente camuflado entre las hojas, apoyando en lo que parecía ser un montón de ramas que los protegían de ser vistos. El equilibrio jugo en su contra, y chocó de bruces contra la madera, mientras a su lado Jason aterrizaba implacablemente.

– _¿A qué viene todo esto? –_ preguntó Percy con las mejillas encendidas, incorporándose de a poco.

Ya conocía a Jason, y su rivalidad sólo era interrumpida por su corta pero sólida amistad (aunque podía apostar que él era un poco más fuerte). Jason no hacia muchas bromas a menudo, pero había tratado de seguir el consejo de todos de relajarse un poco más, y dejar la seriedad para las batallas.

– _Sólo quería hablar sin interrupciones, todo el mundo anda un poco alborotado. –_ respondió Jason a la defensiva, aun con una sonrisa en la cara, acomodándose en el suelo_. – Quería darte las gracias._

_- ¿Las gracias? –_ volvió a preguntar, sentándose junto a él, aun sin entender lo que ocurría.

Apoyados en lo que parecía ser una precariamente construida torre de vigía, la explanada del Campamento Romano se perdía en el horizonte, mientras todos agitadamente iban de un lado para otro ultimando detalles. El propio Percy debía de estar revisando las armas de Bronce Celestial que habían llegado desde el Campamento Mestizo, y sin embargo, se encontraba contemplando la vista con Jason a escasos centímetros suyos. Ni de broma alguien que no supiera volar podría llegar hasta ellos dos.

_- Gracias, por cuidar de los míos mientras no estuve. Eres un gran héroe, Percy._

Jason no lo miró, y Percy sintió que debía devolver el cumplido. Después de todo no era menos lo que había hecho el hijo de Zeus, hasta donde habían oído, y ambos compartían el crédito en los eventos actuales. Sonrió con suficiencia, y Percy posó su brazo en la espalda de Jason en actitud tranquila, intentando relajarlo a él y a sí mismo. Luego de su intento de broma, el hijo de Zeus había vuelto a su típica actitud de soldado romano, vigilando el horizonte con sus ojos grises, los mismos que alguna vez había visto en Thalia.

_- Tu también Jason. ¡Hey!, quizá no seas tan genial como yo, pero tienes mérito. Hacemos un gran equipo. _

Puso su puño en señal amistosa para que Jason lo chocara, y el rubio, sintiendo el brazo de Percy apretando su hombro, se acercó más para corresponder el saludo. Sus caras habían quedado a escasa distancia la una de la otra, y todo se volvió más tranquilo. Jason pasó su brazo alrededor de Percy, y levanto un poco la cabeza, quedando barbilla con barbilla. No era precisamente lo que ambos tuvieran en mente, y aunque ambos habían pensado en separarse enseguida, pudieron sentir como sus ojos soltaban un chispazo al contacto de sus miradas.

Sin querer habían desatado una tormenta.

Sus bocas se encontraron mientras Jason y Percy liberaban electricidad al aire. El tenue contacto de sus bocas era suficiente para estimularlos a ambos más de lo que Annabeth, o Piper, o cualquier otra chica podría haber hecho antes. Se acostaron en el suelo de madera, aun unidos en ese abrazo interminable, dejándose llevar. Ninguno quería que se acabara y no estaban haciendo nada para resistirse, hasta que una mordida en el labio de Percy logró que ambos salieran rodando en direcciones opuestas.

La fuerza del impacto había soltado una descarga de electricidad. Percy chocó contra una de las ramas que amaino su impacto, y si Jason no hubiera sabido volar habría caído directo hacia el suelo. El ojigris se incorporó lo suficiente para volver a apoyarse en la plataforma, antes de caer de bruces sobre la madera. El viento amaino con la misma rapidez con la que la electricidad desapareció del ambiente, y ambos héroes se incorporaron, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Jason había intentado repetir con Percy lo que Piper le había enseñado, y al acordarse de la hija de Afrodita, sintió un remordimiento para nada placentero. De la misma manera pasaba con el hijo de Poseidón, que miraba a Jason con la respiración entrecortada. Su mente estaba ocupada recordando lo que había sentido al besar a Annabeth bajo el agua. Había sido bueno, pero eso no tenía punto de comparación con lo que ahora sentía con Jason. Ni siquiera le molestaba que ambos fueran hombres, sólo se preguntaba si sería capaz de lograr que se repitiera, muy a pesar de lo que su conciencia le dictaba.

Y Jason pensaba lo mismo.

– _Eso fue... fiuuu... –_ soltó Percy rompiendo el silencio y tocándose el cabello.

– _Si... ehh... muy... ehh... – _pronunció Jason, dudando de que hacer a continuación.

Y Percy, luego de dudar un momento, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se sacó la camiseta naranja instintivamente, esperando que eso ayudara al momento. Su bien trabajado cuerpo de semidiós se notaba un poco tenso a la tenue luz que se colaba entre las ramas, mientras Jason hacia lo mismo. Su camiseta morada cayó al piso junto a la de Percy, y poco a poco volvieron a acercarse, sin mirarse, pero atraídos por sus esencias de agua y aire.

Lo único que podría haberlos detenido de continuar era la aparición de alguien que pudiera inhibirlos de continuar su acercamiento, pero a esa altura el escondite de Jason parecía ser el lugar perfecto para que ambos semidioses hicieran lo que quisieran. Era como si el poder sobre las aguas de Percy y las habilidades de Jason estuvieran atrayéndose a sí mismas para liberar una fuerza, que a su vez movía a los semidioses. No había remordimientos, solo sensaciones que querían volver a repetir... juntos.

_- Esper... –_ musitó Percy al sentir la mano de Jason colocándose en su espalda, aprisionándolo con ligereza hacia sí.

Los chispazos eléctricos no se hicieron esperar, y suavemente los poderes del hijo del rayo los acostaron sobre el suelo, sintiendo sus cuerpos chocar con una fiereza propia de sus combates. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que hacer, sólo podían intentar estar lo más juntos posible, rosando sus músculos entre si y besarse entre estallidos de electricidad. La lengua de Percy parecía más experimentada, y mientras más se adentraba en la garganta de Jason más fuerte era el viento que revolvía sus cabellos.

Percy sintió como su cuerpo se aprisionaba bajo el peso de Jason, que no parecía percibir la ligera incomodad que esto producía en el ojiverde. Jugueteando Jason logró abrirse paso entre las piernas de Percy, y cuando estaba por comenzar a moverse arrítmicamente entre besos, sintió un tirón que lo hizo girar de bruces contra el suelo, sintiendo como ahora era Percy quien intentaba abrirse paso hacia Jason, estremeciéndolo con cada vaivén de su boca y su cuerpo.

Volvieron a forcejear una vez más, ambos luchando con todas sus energías en tener el control de la situación, en un agarre que se dividía entre el placer y el esfuerzo. Casi se hubieran echado a reír, pero el placer que producía el choque de sus entrepiernas soltaba gemidos de ambos, muy ocupados siquiera como para poder bajar sus pantalones. Jason, aprovechando el agarre que tenía sobre los brazos de Percy, intento someterlo entre jadeos mientras el segundo lo correspondía con una sonrisa desafiante. No se iban a rendir, aun cuando prácticamente estaban por perder la conciencia debido al placer de morderse entre sí.

Usaron todas sus fuerzas en un último intento a la vez, consiguiendo que ambos terminaran en un vórtice de electricidad que salió despedido en todas direcciones. Si no hubiera sido por el sol que inundaba la mañana, podrían haber iluminado buena parte de San Francisco, pero increíblemente paso desapercibido. El pecho de Jason parecía endurecido como el acero debido al esfuerzo, y los músculos de ambos estaban tensionados a más no poder, como si hubieran estado entrenando durante horas.

Jadeantes, uno al lado del otro aún se abrazaban, como teniendo miedo que al despegarse podría desaparecer la increíble sensación que habían sentido en ese momento culmine. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo algo sudados del otro, agotados, buscando relajarse y volver en sí. Podían sentir sus pantalones húmedos al contacto, dándose cuenta que el remesón los había hecho liberar más que energía.

Se quedaron quietos, y poco a poco comenzaron a separarse, consientes que de momento se había acabado. Fue Jasón quien galantemente tomó ambas camisetas y le ofreció la naranja a Percy, sin decir mucho. El pelinegro tampoco sabía que decir, y sin más se la puso y se apoyó en una rama colindante, asimilando que había pasado.

– _Tu... que crees que..._

– _No sé, pero..._

Se miraron, y en su mirada se vio un acuerdo mutuo de que les había gustado. De que era algo raro, pero no malo. Es que algo tan... genial, no podía serlo. Aun los pensamientos que inundaban sus mentes, como que Piper y Annabeth seguramente estarían buscándolos en ese preciso momento, parecían lejanos y distantes en el último abrazo que se dieron, antes de decidir volver con los otros. Quizá, sólo quizá, si lo mantuvieran en secreto un poco más...

Y todo eso que no se dijeron -mientras Jason ayudaba a bajar a Percy del árbol, y Percy le quitaba una ramita del árbol del pelo a Jason- fue confirmado por un simple asentimiento de sus cabezas mientras volvían juntos rumbo al Campamento Romano, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos en la cabeza.


	2. Parte 2

– _¿¡Y SE BESARON!?_

Leo cayó de espaldas de su silla móvil, y la llave que traía en la mano salió volando en cualquier dirección, mientras un acongojado Jason miraba en todas direcciones con la cara roja como un tomate, esperando que nadie lo oyera. Había acompañado a Leo al Bunker 9 y sin poder evitarlo se sinceró con el hijo de Hefesto, que más que parecerle raro lo encontraba divertido. Más bien; se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

– _Y JAJAJAJA... Y JACKSON NO PFFF JAJAJAJA! Y... por Zeus no puedo respir... _

Leo paro de reír rápidamente al levantarse y ver la expresión de Jason. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable; se supone que él era el héroe fuerte en el que todos (incluido Leo) se apoyaban. Tosió un poco preguntándose como poder ser un mejor soporte para el pobre Jason, aunque en su interior todavía retumbaba algo de risa. Es que ni en un millón de millones de años...

– _¿Entonces no has hablado con Percy desde entonces? Eso explica porque han actuado tan raro –_ musitó Leo volviendo a sentarse y girando con su silla. _– Y Piper lo sab...? ¡Entiendo! Entiendo! Esto es algo solo de chicos._

La sola mención de la hija de Afrodita no ayudaba en nada a Jason, y Leo no sabía cómo seguir enterándose sin meter la pata. Jason no hablaba, y la peor persona que podría darle un consejo. Ni siquiera se le ocurría alguna broma buena para animarlo, pero tampoco quería que un silencio incomodo se apoderara del Bunker 9. Si no sabía cómo animarlo, pues iba a aprender sobre la marcha.

– _Escucha Jason, sé que debes estar pensando. Pero no creo que sea buena idea contarle a Piper (o a Annabeth ya que estamos) lo que hicieron con Percy. Piensa en cuanto la lastimarías, y quizá, no sé, fue cosa del momento._

Más silencio incómodo. Leo se preguntaba si había dicho lo correcto. Pensó en Piper, y aunque la hija de Afrodita era su mejor amiga, primero estaba Jason. Era una cosa de hermanos, ante todo. Leo volvió a ponerse de pie y le toco el hombro a Jason, esperando que ayudara. No podía verle la cara estando de espaldas, pero se alegraba de que el hijo de Zeus hubiera contado con él en una situación así. O quizá, no tanto como le gustaría. El pobre Leo, que siempre estaba solo, ahora también tenía que actuar de confidente. ¿Por qué es que siempre...?

– _Tú crees que... ¿me gustan los chicos? –_ espetó Jason dándose vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Leo.

Genial, al menos ya había comunicación por ambas partes. Leo estaba por reflexionar lo que había dicho, pero se distrajo un poco al ver la cara de Jason. Aunque parecía que estaba llorando como una magdalena, en realidad solo había estado juntando valor. Se le notaba decisión en la cara, la misma que le había visto al combatir contra los monstruos. Pero esto iba a hacer unas 100 veces más complicado.

Leo entendió tarde lo que Jason pensaba hacer, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sintió el abrazo del hijo de Zeus atrapándolo. Volvió a sentirse nervioso, y con media sonrisa, pensó que quizá Jason estaba haciéndole una broma. No, realmente con su estado no parecía el momento de una broma. Y los brazos de Jason se sentían cálidos, como él. Se siguieron mirando un momento más, como si Jason esperara el permiso de Leo para continuar, o lo apartara con un manotazo a la fuerza.

Y Leo observo los ojos grises de Jason, preguntándose qué hacer. Jamás se había planteado la opción de que le gustaran los chicos; y Jason era Jason, su mejor amigo, su hermano, por el que daría la vida y sabía que él también. Leo acercó sus brazos y rodeo la cintura de Jason, preguntándose si quizás esa era la oportunidad que se le presentaba de ayudar al hijo de Zeus. Acerco sus labios a los de Jason y espero estar haciendo lo correcto... y vaya que si lo hizo.

Por su parte Jason que aún se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, desde el maldito momento en que había decidido besar a Percy y tener ese increíble contacto físico, tenía miedo de además perder a Leo y distanciarse de él por su disparatada idea. Pero tenía que saberlo; había pasado noches en vela pensando lo mismo, si realmente podía existir la posibilidad de que le atrajeran los chicos en general, y no solo el hijo de Poseidón. Eso sería, mucho, mucho mejor.

Y al sentir el contacto con los labios de Leo, sintió algo diferente en su interior. No era electricidad, era un fuego que encendía su cuerpo, y también el de Leo. Era... distinto, pero... si, le gustaba. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido en un principio desapareció, sintiendo como Leo se dejaba llevar a su voluntad. Cada mordida de sus labios le provocaba más ganas de estar junto a él. Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del hijo de Hefesto, mientras sentía como su polera se hacía cenizas a su alrededor. No lo estaba quemando, ahora él era fuego, al igual que Leo, y cada segundo era una llama que se intensificaba más y más.

Jason levanto a Leo con una rudeza innecesaria e impropia del rubio, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras lamia el cuello de Leo con fiereza. Podía sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo cada vez que Leo gemía, y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en quitarle los pantalones y lograr ese rose que necesitaba sentir. Sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar si no saciaba sus ganas de estar dentro de Leo, y solo una pequeña parte de él seguía luchando por parar; por no aprovecharse de un vulnerable Leo, que gemía al contacto de Jason entre sus piernas, buscando acercarse más y más.

Leo no entendía que es lo que había pasado. En un momento había sentido un incómodo beso contra los labios de Jason, y al siguiente algo de entro de él lo había hecho continuar. Era como si todas las inseguridades que tuviera desaparecieran entre sus fuertes brazos, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle o hacerle sufrir. Le tomo un momento asimilarlo, pero los labios del hijo de Zeus devorando su piel le hicieron darle cuenta cuanto le estaba gustando. Era como inflar su pecho con un sentimiento de cariño y protección, que además le proporcionaba un placer más allá que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho solo.

Quería que Jason continuara, quería estar para él como sabía que Percy no querría estar. Leo jamás había experimentado algo así, y sus piernas mantenían un firme agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Jason, dejando que fueran sus pectorales quienes hicieran todo el trabajo al moverse con fuerza. Sus gemidos, aunque intento acallarlos, se escapaban solos entre la degustación de la piel bronceada de Jason. Solo un poco más...

Jason se acostó en el suelo bruscamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mí por hora, y siguió agitándose a cada exclamación que Leo daba. Debía acabar pronto, por el bien de ambos, y ambos sentidos de alerta y deseo surgieron al sentir a Leo tratando de bajarse los pantalones. Era mucho para Jason, que tan solo imaginarse continuar lo hizo moverse frenéticamente, y lograr que ambos eyacularan al mismo tiempo, a medio camino de algo de lo que podrían haberse arrepentido... de momento.

Exhaustos, ambos podían sentir como su fuego interior se desvanecía, y agotado Leo se desmayó entre los brazos de Jason, quien se sentía fatigado y sudoroso, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. No podía pensar con claridad, y solo a la mañana siguiente al sentir el tibio cuerpo de Leo abrazándolo a la mañana siguiente, entre herramientas, planos y chatarra, pudo recobrar la conciencia. La espalda le dolía horrores por haber dormido en el frio suelo, y los suaves ronquidos de Leo le dieron a entender por el contrario, que el hijo de Hefestos había pasado una noche de maravillas entre sus brazos.


	3. Parte 3

– _¿Hey, estas bien?_

Percy sintió un pie apoyarse en su espalda, y de un momento a otro sintió un empujón que lo dejo cara arriba. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, iluminado tenuemente por algunas llamas azules. Podía escuchar el correr de un rio cerca de él, pero aun así el hijo de Poseidón se sentía desorientado. Recordaba haber escapado por el agua, y luego... todo negro. Sea donde sea que estuviera, ya no era el campamento mestizo, y la sensación que sentía solo había ocurrido en una oportunidad: su visita al Inframundo. Incluso, por un segundo, pensó que quien había hablado era Nico Di Angelo, su amigo e hijo de Hades.

Pero no, Nico era más bajo, y al ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta se dio cuenta que jamás había estado en un lugar como aquel, y quien lo observaba de forma tranquila y algo inquisitiva no se parecía tanto a Di Angelo. Aprovecho el silencio incómodo para asentir lentamente, y tocarse la mejilla frente al dolor que sintió. Ya recordaba, el golpe de Rachel casi lo había hecho desorbitar, y los gritos que lo precedieron le hicieron darse cuenta de la cruda realidad: Ya todos en el campamento mestizo sabían que Percy había engañado a Annabeth.

En un principio parecía una buena idea, y luego de armarse de valor y confesarse con la hija de Atenea, se dio cuenta que lo había hecho un poco tarde. Una furiosa y empática Rachel le había profetizado a Annabeth de forma sencilla lo que habían hecho Percy y Jason, y protegida por sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea, había sido imposible volver a cruzar palabra. De Rachel se había enterado que no había salido de la cabaña aun, antes de recibir los improperios de la chica y darse a la fuga. El único pseudo-consuelo que podía quedarle al hijo de Poseidón, es que Rachel aun sentía algo de lastima por él, al no mencionar que lo había hecho con Jason.

Sip, en ese momento todo el Campamento Mestizo era un hervidero de murmullos, y todos se preguntaban la misma cosa: ¿Quién había sido la chica con la que Percy había hecho sufrir de esa forma a Annabeth? No costó mucho para que sus ojos ya de por si rojizos volvieran a soltar algunas lágrimas, y se sentó en el suelo intentado serenarse.

– _M... mi nombre es Percy Jackson, y soy un semidiós hijo de Poseidón. ¿Qué es este lugar?_

– _¿Poseidón? No me suena, mortal – _espetó mirando a un punto en específico, para luego volverse y asentir, con resignación. _– Pero parece que dices la verdad. Estas en las tierras de Osiris, y yo, soy Anubis, Dios de la muerte y los funerales._

Si Anubis se sentía ligeramente intrigado por este intruso, no lo estaba demostrando. Parecía cansado, o frustrado, o aburrido, o todas al mismo tiempo para Percy. Se quedó en silencio muy desorientado para responder. Anubis era algo egipcio, de eso estaba seguro, pero obviamente no era algo relacionado con él. Una vez que recobrara el sentido totalmente luego de la zarandeada en el agua, buscaría la forma de salir de allí.

Anubis pensaba de forma similar. Había esperado pacientemente una respuesta a su pregunta, para decidir qué hacer a continuación. El mortal no parecía hijo de un faraón, y aun lo había visto arrastrarse por el agua directamente hacia su orilla. Sin Osiris presente, era Anubis quien podía decidir qué hacer, pero le intrigaba ligeramente que un humano, sin relación con los egipcios, hubiera llegado hasta allí. Y hace mucho que no veía uno, no al menos desde...

– _¿Un Dios? Mira amigo, no te ves como un dios, y necesito volver a Manhattan, ¿debo seguir el rio? – _preguntó Percy desviando la conversación a un ámbito que le interesara.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y aunque no pensaba volver al Campamento inmediatamente, debía buscar cómo salir de allí. Intento ponerse de pie, y casi cae de bruces, si no fuera porque fue el propio Anubis quien lo sostuvo. No le molestaba que un mortal tuviera la confianza de tratar así un Dios, más bien le causaba indiferencia desde hace mucho, pero se intrigaba cada vez más por el semidiós, quien al parecer era uno de los pocos que veía un rostro humano en él, y no el de un chacal como la mayoría.

Lo sostuvo un momento, y Percy con los ojos enrojecidos no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se apoyó en su cuerpo, agotado, pensando que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, y quedaría a merced del chico con aire oscuro que acababa de conocer. Anubis paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, y lo levanto como si de una pluma se trazase, mientras Percy luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Se dejó llevar cuando ya no pudo más, mientras Anubis aun con su actitud inexpresiva lo recostaba en un pilar cercano.

Mientras Percy volvía a dormirse, Anubis se sentó cerca de él. Instintivamente, la cabeza de Percy se apoyó en su hombro, y comenzó a respirar lenta y acompasadamente, como si se hubiera ido a dormir. Su ropa no estaba mojada, así que Anubis pensó en dejarlo descansar. Hace mucho que no sentía el contacto de otro humano además de Sadie, y este se veía mucho más vulnerable que la chica. La chica con la que no había tenido contacto hace mucho...

Anubis toco ligeramente la barbilla de Percy, y la levanto sin despertarlo lo suficiente para que sus labios rosaran los suyos para su propio deleite. Había pocas cosas que podían hacer sentir a Anubis así, y esa era una de ellas. El cuerpo de Percy se estremeció ligeramente, y atontado, pudo sentir la lengua de Anubis en su boca, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Respondió el beso casi sin entusiasmo, pero sus mejillas se azoraron, y dieron pie para que Anubis continuara.

Los mortales para Anubis no podían considerarse más que una mera diversión, y aun así había algo en Percy que Anubis detectaba, tan fuerte como un mar embravecido, o las corrientes oceánicas. Logró que el semidiós se apoyara totalmente en él y volvió a repetir su beso, esta vez intentado ver si Percy tomaba la iniciativa de continuar, y casi lo hace, de no ser porque le costaba respirar. Anubis se dio cuenta y se detuvo, y acompaso la respiración de Percy con la suya propia, acariciándolo para que se relajara.

Suavemente acaricio su pecho, tocando con sus dedos el cuerpo del semidiós. Era diferente del de una chica, más fuerte, con sus músculos marcados, pero aun así tan frágil. No era malo, solo... diferente, y para un dios no había diferencia alguna. Simplemente lograba que su aburrimiento se detuviera, y algo en su interior se sintiera diferente. Le gustaba las sensaciones que el humano provocaba en él, y como si fuera de su propiedad, volvió a besarlo una última vez con una presión inusitada, para luego aprisionarlo entre sus brazos. Casi, casi con miedo de que pudiera irse.

Percy se sentía a salvo, aunque agotado, y su brazo viajo libremente por el inesperadamente cálido cuerpo de Anubis, hasta apoyarse con él a dormir. Podía sentir su pelo ligeramente acariciado, y demasiado atontado para responder, solo se dejó querer. Se sentía odiado y repudiado por todos en un lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar, y la sensación de ser querido por alguien superaba sus instintos de supervivencia. ¿Qué importaba si era un adolescente loco que acaba de conocer? Se sentía querido, y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Anubis por su parte ya no sentía ganas de forzar un beso y debilitar más a Percy. Lentamente con su abrazo le dio la energía suficiente para que tuviera algunas horas de sueño tranquilas, y se relajó junto a él de cara al rio. El lugar incluso parecía menos lúgubre, reflejado en las aguas ahora tranquilas que lo recorrían, y todo parecía en calma.

Sin Osiris presente, era Anubis quien podía decidir qué hacer, y quería que Percy se quedara allí... junto a él.


	4. Parte 4

Si había algo que a Frank le gustara más que ver a Hazel en un bikini jugando en el agua, era ver a Leo y Jason en traje de baño.

No malentiendan las cosas, Frank no iba por el mismo camino del resto. A él le gustaba Hazel, pero qué la insistente amenaza de su noviazgo conocida como Leo Valdez ya fuera cosa del pasado, casi lo dejaba eufórico. De la boca del propio Jason había escuchado la historia completa, que increíblemente pasaba desapercibida para el resto del campamento gracias a Percy (cosa fea, mejor no entrar en detalles), y en vez de juzgarlo, lo apoyaba al ciento por ciento.

Ni él ni Hazel conocían tanto a Piper como para sentir lastima por ella, pero quizá era para mejor… A quien engaño, ¡parecía un final perfecto para todos! Tanto como para celebrar con un día en el lago. Frank lanzó algo de agua directo a una casi seca Hazel, y se quedaron riendo un buen rato mientras chapoteaban en la orilla. Acomodados cerca del lago, pudieron observar juntos mientras uno de los campistas de Hades, Nico, pasaba de largo a su hermana Hazel y al propio Frank, que tampoco es que le prestaba mucha atención. Tal vez podrían ir a la fogata y tostar algo para comer…

Recapitulando un poco, Hazel y Frank comían perdices. Piper se había ido del campamento, y Annabeth seguiría el mismo camino en cualquier momento, de eso no había duda. Percy estaba desaparecido (o secuestrado, dependiendo de cómo y quién lo vea) lo que solo nos dejaba a nuestro trio de chicos para continuar la historia: Leo, Jason, y Nico.

Leo y Jason parecían haber tenido la misma idea que Frank y Hazel, pero aunque todos se llevaban bien habían tenido la prudencia de separarse un poco. Jason solo usaba un traje de baño color morado, y flotaba libremente por el agua ayudado por sus poderes, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Leo, sentado en una roca cercana, trabajaba libremente en un pequeño mecanismo, con la mirada perdida y distraída en el cuerpo de Jason.

Divagaba sin siquiera mirar en que trabajaban sus manos, y es que Leo no era del tipo de chico que pudiera estar pendiente por mucho tiempo de algo. Jason por su parte simplemente no quería pensar, y se lo estaba tomando un día a la vez. Solo cuando se aburrió comenzó a flotar directamente hacia Leo, quien solo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar cuando vio los brazos de Jason levantándolo de la roca, solo para hacerlo flotar a escasos centímetros del lago.

No se miraban, de hecho, cuando no se besaban, rara vez se miraban a los ojos, o se trataban como novios… o siquiera se hablaban. Leo podía ver que a falta de Piper, Jason estaba intentando recrear una relación normal con él, pero algo no acababa de encajarle al hijo de Hefesto. Era como si los engranajes de una maquina estuvieran haciendo clicks y clonks de manera irregular. Ni siquiera protesto cuando Jason lo sacó de su cómoda ubicación, y al momento siguiente tenia hundida la cara en sus pectorales, dejando que lo llevara.

Jason por su parte... sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Piper había sido mucho más madura que Annabeth, y aun asi dolía que su relación se hubiera acabado. Era obvio que intentaba omitir el dolor que le causaba ya no tener a la hija de Afrodita a su lado, y enfocaba toda su atención en Leo a modo de compensar sus emociones. Pero ya no estaba seguro de nada: ni de haber tomado la decisión correcta al ser honesto, o si de que la relación con Leo estaba yendo hacia algún lado. ¿Tendría que ver con que ambos eran chicos, y que pasaba con…?

El hijo de Zeus sacudió su cabeza, y volvió al modo zombie que le estaba resultando tan bien. Su intento de arrojar a Leo al agua se desinflo como un globo, y verlo tan indefenso entre sus brazos solo logro excitarlo un poco. Es que Jason seguía siendo un chico, y Leo seguía siendo un chico, y si había algo que los chicos hacían bien eran separar sus emociones de lo físico. Regresó sobre sus pasos (o su vuelo) y acostó a Leo en las toallas que habían traído, para luego empezar a robarle unos cuantos besos.

Leo, por su parte, suspiro tenuemente al darse cuenta que ya no terminaría mojado, y se dejó llevar hasta la arena para terminar recibiendo todo el peso de Jason encima. No le molestaba en absoluto; el fibroso y delgado cuerpo de Leo, que había conseguido a base de trabajo pesado con maquinaria, se acoplaba perfectamente a los músculos espartanos de Jason, quien comenzaba a animarse con cada mordida de labios. Poco a poco Jason comenzaba a conocer los puntos débiles de Leo, y aunque este en un principio esté no sentía el ánimo como para responder, pronto se encontró a merced de Jason, quien intentaba acomodarse en un abrazo mutuo.

No había nadie en las cercanías del lago, y aun si lo hubiera, las rocas entre las que se encontraban (y a las que no habrían llegado de no ser por los poderes del hijo de Zeus) los protegían de miradas curiosas. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el ligero murmullo del agua al golpear contra la orilla, el canto de las aves, y los suaves jadeos de Leo que soltaba cada tanto. Podía sentir el fuego en su interior queriendo salir, y aunque no había peligro de quemar a Jason, prefería controlar cuanto pudiera sus poderes.

Jason por otro lado, hacia todo lo contrario. Con cada roce que daba contra Leo, y a cada gemido que el hijo de Hefesto daba, una corriente eléctrica era liberada alrededor de ambos, dándoles un ligero brillo. Le costó un momento, pero Jason logro meter su lengua completamente dentro de Leo, viendo como poco a poco cualquier resistencia que quisiera hacer era mermada. Casi le gustaba aquello, ver como poco a poco Leo comenzaba a humear con cada movimiento que hacía, y que cada caricia o beso lo ayudaba a entrar más y más en él.

El cuerpo casi desnudo de Leo y su pelo revuelto ya estaban ligeramente en llamas, removiéndose en el suelo como si quisiera soltarse. Ambos sabían que no era así, y levantando las piernas dejo que Jason llegara al punto culmine de excitación. El fuego lamio el traje de baño de ambos, y los redujo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Jamás habían llegado tan lejos, pero Jason ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, y cualquier preocupación sobre la seguridad de Leo desaparecía lentamente mientras juntaban sus miembros y los separaban. Leo quería más, y quiso gemir con fuerza a Jason intentando entrar en él. Tal vez por fin…

– _Oh… No quise interrumpir…_ _–_ musitó una voz ligeramente sarcástica, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos (de forma bastante lenta)

Nico Di Angelo, salido de quien sabe dónde, se dio la vuelta, pero no se movió de donde estaba, a escasos metros de Leo y Jason. Que hubiera alguien mirando no basto para detenerlos, y cubriéndose con las toallas se dieron el lujo de terminar, mientras una lluvia de fuego y chispas golpeaba la arena. Se conformaron con masturbarse el uno al otro, y aunque hubieran querido continuar solo faltaron unos ligeros movimientos para hacerlos liberarse uno encima del otro. Los gemidos y el cansancio aún se podían oír, pero era más posible palpar la frustración en el ambiente, al que al parecer Nico era inmune.

– _¡Hey chico esqueleto, ¿no deberías estar espiando a la gente o sí?!_ _–_ espetó Leo con furia reflejada en los ojos. La misma que se veía en Jason, que con la mandíbula algo desencajada parecía a punto de freír a Nico a base de rayos.

Cada vez que comenzaban a acercarse y cruzaban el límite de la "amistad", la ligera depresión que ambos sentían a su manera desaparecía al instante, para luego volver con más fuerza cuando acababan. Si a eso ahora también le sumaban enojo…

– _No vine aquí a espiarlos –_ se defendió Nico con la voz algo cansada, empujando ligeramente con una patada la mochila de Jason, donde habían dejado su ropa. _– Vengo de hablar con Rachel…_

Leo y Jason se miraron, y luego volvieron a mirar a Nico sin entender. A Nico no le pasó desapercibido pero bajo las toallas Leo se había acomodado de espaldas a Jason, y este aprovecho para pasar sus brazos por entre los suyos. Aun irradiaban calor, y entre la furia que sentían se notaba que habían pasado un momento estupendo juntos. Algo encabronado, Nico se mordió un labio ligeramente, y luego desvió la vista antes de continuar.

– _Quiero saber dónde está Percy, y quiero saberlo ahora._

Y el único que pareció sorprendido de que Nico mirara y apuntara su espada directamente a Jason, fue Leo.


	5. Parte 5

– _¿No es emocionante? Otra aventura –_ murmuró con una sonrisa Hazel.

El problema es que era la única que sonreía.

La tensión parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo, y el ánimo de todos (vayan a saber por qué) estaba por los suelos. El único que se veía un poco más animado que los demás sin contar a la propia Hazel, era Frank, pero ninguno de los dos pintaba monos ahí. Y es que ambos se estaban perdiendo detalles importantes de la historia en general, pero al menos tenían claro el plan: Nico, Leo y Jasón iban a encontrar a Percy para rescatarlo.

Leo había preparado un "mini Argo" (como a Hazel le gustaba llamarlo) para poder surcar el agua en la dirección que Percy había seguido, o que las Náyades al menos habían dicho que había seguido. Aun así, la hija de Plutón no entendía por qué había tantas caras largas entre los tres semidioses. Se rehuían la mirada, y aunque lo habría encontrado normal en Nico –que era así de raro- le entristecía ver que Leo y Jason pasaban por lo mismo, sobre todo después de ver como ambos estaban avanzando en su nueva relación poco a poco.

Le molestaba a sobremanera que ni ella ni Frank pudieran acompañarlos. Últimamente ambos se encontraban tan en sintonía que ya no se consideraban para nada un lastre en las misiones, pero eso del número tres siempre había funcionado tanto para griegos como para romanos. Además, había otras cosas de las que encargarse, y ella y Frank habían prometido mantener las cosas bajo control aunque ellos no estuvieran. Y aunque no pudieran prescindir totalmente de los 3 semidioses, al menos tenía claro de que encontrarían a Percy a como dé lugar.

Ojala Leo, Nico y Jasón pensaran igual.

Retomando este punto, Nico seguía pensando en lo que Rachel le había dicho: "que solo si acudían en su ayuda, Percy regresaría". Le había sacado mil interpretaciones, incluso una que consideraba que tal vez Percy se había encerrado en su habitación en Nueva York, y había que convencerlo de volver. Eso ya lo había intentado, intentando tener cuidado de no revelar información a la madre de Percy al no encontrarlo.

¿Qué donde entraba Jasón en todo eso? Rachel menciono fuera de cámaras que tendría que llevar a Jasón con él, porque sabría la razón de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cualquiera pensaría que Leo, quien completaba el equipo, solo había decidido que "adonde vaya Jasón también iré yo", pero ni siquiera se acercaba a la realidad. Leo tenía sus propios motivos, pero de que no quería compartirlos con el resto, eso seguro.

No era nada del otro mundo. A Leo no le caía mal Percy, a pesar del encontronazo que había tenido el hijo de Poseidón con Jasón. Quizá hasta se lo debía: de no ser por él, Jasón no habría acudido con Leo; o quizá tal vez intuía algo con respecto a Nico, y lo mismo que había hecho con Frank y Hazel, podría pasarle a él y Jasón si Percy aparecía de pronto en el camino. Nico podía ser el comodín que buscaba, y aunque lo consideraba un plan vil y despreciable, ya luego vería. Por ahora pondría todos sus esfuerzos en recuperar a Percy y regresarlo sano y salvo al Campamento Mestizo; se lo debía por su amistad, y ya vería luego que pasaría después.

Jasón, por su parte, no sentía ningún deseo de reencontrarse con Percy. Si, le preocupaba, y si, lo iría a buscar hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, pero eso no haría menos raro volver a verse, sobre todo después de su última "conversación". Además, le costaba interpretar que Leo se viera más entusiasmado que él de ir a buscar a Percy, y le dejaba un gusto raro en la boca. Le había contado a Nico en la playa (de manera muy superficial y sin tantos detalles innecesarios) lo que había ocurrido con Percy, para luego insistir en ir con Nico, que con que no se negara era suficiente.

En todo el tiempo de la historia Leo no lo miro, pero que luego tuviera tantas ganas de acompañarlos… definitivamente no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Sin Hazel y Frank solo iban a ser ellos tres, y por cómo se veían las cosas superficialmente iba a ser un viaje incómodo para todos, y especialmente silencioso. Ni siquiera veía a Leo soltar su habitual conversación sin sentido para entretener el ambiente. Se le veía serio y decidido, cualidades que eran más apreciables en el hijo de Zeus, pero que a ojos de Jason se veían hasta… admirables. ¿Había dicho admirables?

Volviendo un poco a Nico, estaba claro que no le estaba agradando ni un pelo todo eso. Si fuera por él habría ido solo, pero rechazar la ayuda de Jasón no entraba en sus planes. Sus emociones luchaban una batalla campal entre la emoción, los celos, la preocupación, y algo que se podía considerar ligeramente como jubilo, sobre todo después de escuchar la historia de Jasón. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera esperado algo así, pero ahora una ligera brecha parecía abrirse en su vida, que ni siquiera había considerado con la pelea que Annabeth y Percy habían tenido. Ahora hasta la Diosa de la esperanza parecía sonreírle.

Pero la parte de Jasón solo lograba deprimirlo. Si se detenía a pensar en una comparación de Nico v/s el guapo chico rubio por el que las chicas del campamento tenían tanta debilidad como de Percy, como que el hijo de Hades salía sobrando. Ahora, si se los imaginaba juntos, mucho peor… y luego estaba Leo, que lo ayudaba a su manera a sentirse mejor luego de ver que podía mantener controlado al hijo de Zeus.

Realmente eran flor de equipo entre los tres. Aparte de Hazel, Frank, y la propia Rachel con cara de pocos amigos, nadie más se despidió (y dicho sea de paso, se enteró) de los 3 jóvenes semidioses que surcaron las aguas rodeando Long Island, en dirección hacia Manhattan y Brooklyn. El trayecto les iba a tomar algo de tiempo en el "Mini Argo", por lo que ninguno intento percatarse del otro mientras hacían lo suyo. Nico y Leo, dentro de la cabina, se ignoraban casi de forma consensuada, intentando no estorbarse en los pensamientos del otro.

Nico se percataba ligeramente de lo que ocurría con Percy y que tenía relación con la muerte, pero de alguna forma bizarra estaba claro que no estaba muerto, y mientras más se movía el barco podía sentir que se dirigían en la dirección correcta. Leo se preocupaba de mantener el barco en funcionamiento: perfectamente podía haberlo puesto en modo automático, pero quizá buscaba que su mente estuviera ocupada en otra cosa. Jasón simplemente volaba por ahí destruyendo monstruos que se acercaban al sentir el aroma de 3 apetitosos semidioses, y como ninguno de los otros dos parecía muy interesado en ayudarlo, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente volando de cuando en cuando.

– _¿Desde cuando sales con…? –_ pregunto Nico viendo a Jason disparar un rayo del cielo.

– _¿Él? –_ completó Leo frunciendo un poco el ceño, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. _– Es complicado, ni siquiera sé si…_

Dejo la frase en el aire y se encogió los hombros, como si de pronto no hubiera querido hablar de eso. Nico ya había conocido a Leo en otros tiempos, le gustaban las bromas y hacer reír al resto, pero su nueva actitud de "los odio a todos" le hizo preguntarse si quizá no le estaba robando la personalidad al propio hijo de Hades. Nico se acercó lo suficiente para ver que Leo ya no movía palancas, y se distraía mirando al horizonte por una de las ventanas, emanando un ligero calor y un aroma a fuego bastante embriagante para Nico, sobre todo estando los dos solos.

Se quedaron mirando como el barco de a poco se alejaba de Jasón, que se quedaba atrás luchando contra un monstruo marino. Otra señal de que Percy hacía falta en ese lugar, pensó Nico, pero se le hizo extraño darse cuenta de estando allí con Leo, el recuerdo de Percy se distorsionaba un poco. Se apoyó cerca de los controles, cerca de Leo, como si de pronto se hubiera percatado de lo fascinante que era, o de lo que había cambiado este último tiempo.

Leo tenía la mente en otro lugar. Recordaba uno de los "Día de los Muertos" menos tristes que había tenido, unos años después de la muerte de su madre. Las calacas de juguete danzaban y brincaban alrededor de las tumbas, y flores de todos colores adornaban el cementerio repleto de gente. Leo acababa de poner un dispensador de agua manual, que soltaba un ligero roció sobre las flores, manteniéndolas frescas a la luz del abrazador día. Casi podía escuchar a su madre decirle "gracias mijo". Parpadeó un momento sin siquiera acordarse de que Jasón ya no se veía, y luego volteo a ver a Nico. Si se preguntaba por qué de pronto había comenzado a pensar en ese día, la polera de calavera de Nico lo hizo volver a la realidad. De alguna forma era el quien evocaba a ese recuerdo, y su aroma se mezclaba con el de flores de cementerio, y su propio taller de máquinas.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercó a Nico, y respiro hondo al mismo tiempo que él, dejando que sus respiraciones – y sus cuerpos- se acercaran lentamente. Leo tomo de la cintura a Nico, de la misma forma que otro semidiós lo había hecho con él antes, y se quedó viéndolo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Acarició su pelo como un auto reflejo, tal como su madre hacía con él, y ni siquiera tuvo que inclinarse para juntar su boca con la de Nico.

El hijo de Hades se dejó llevar, por un impulso reprimido que sentía desde hace mucho, y que ahora se manifestaba con fuerza dentro de él. Le encantaba la sensación de fuego abrasiva que Leo dejaba en su cuerpo, y sentía un calor que no sentía que hubiera experimentado antes. Su poder de las sombras se estaba fundiendo, dejando ver cómo mientras más luz le brindara Leo, más grande se hacía su sombra. Su lengua toco los labios de Leo y con suaves mordidas comenzó a incitarlo cada vez más, acariciando su espalda y soltando poco a poco los tirantes que traía.

Leo no era un experto en ser quien dominara la situación, pero algo en su interior le decía que el fuego le ganaba a la muerte con facilidad. El hijo de Hefestos no sentía atracción por las muertes, pero los recuerdos de momentos felices dominaban su mente y lo embriagaban. Que su madre tuviera una tumba tan bonita como ella, lo llenaba de orgullo e inflaba su pecho, alejando de su mente cualquier otra cosa que no fuera poder satisfacer a quien lo hacía sentir así.

Suavemente se acostó sobre el suelo de la cabina de comando, con Nico sobre el en actitud sumisa dejándose llevar. Los besos de ambos eran lentos y profundos, y parecían llevar una sincronía perfecta de vaivén. Podían sentir como el bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a agrandarse, y como suavemente Nico desabotonaba la camisa de Leo, y como el segundo le quitaba su polera de calavera al primero antes de continuar. Si Nico hubiera querido, Leo ya habría eyaculado dentro de sus pantalones, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a su cuello, dejando que Leo soltara ligeros gemidos con cada roce de ambos cuerpos.

En un punto, la lengua de Nico jugueteo ligeramente con una de las orejas de Leo, para luego soltar un ligero "ah…" cerca de su oído, al sentir como era Leo quien ahora arremetía, tocando ligeramente los pezones de Nico con las yemas de sus dedos. Era un jugueteo lento y algo tortuoso que mantenía a los dos semidioses en éxtasis, mientras poco a poco las manos de ambos iban hacia sus cinturones. Leo soltó una hebilla del pantalón de Nico sonriéndole, y al ver como él le sonreía de vuelta, intento continuar con una rapidez algo inusitada…

– _¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR! –_ bramó una voz en el fondo, de forma tan apagada que parecía que venía fuera del barco.

La mente de Nico y Leo volvieron a la realidad tan rápido que bien podrían haberles dado un piedrazo y haber conseguido el mismo efecto. La voz de Jasón se notaba amortiguada, lo que significaba que aun volaba alrededor del barco, y el sonido de un tentáculo golpeando el casquete del barco los hizo reaccionar con la misma rapidez con la que se habían detenido. Nico agarró su espada y se puso su polera como pudo, mientras Leo se volteaba y comenzaba a abotonar su camisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con dos botones de diferencia.

¡PAF! Un enorme golpe agito el barco y mando volando a Leo hacia Nico, dejando que fuera el hijo de Hades el que frenara su golpe. Hizo lo que pudo con los brazos para frenar, pero Nico quedo igual de atontado como si el tentáculo lo hubiera golpeado a él, no solo por eso, si no por todo. Se apresuró a ayudar a Jasón y dejo a Leo terminando de abotonarse, preguntadose si el viaje iba a ser tan fácil como se veía en un principio.


	6. Parte 6

Nueva York parecía especialmente tranquilo para Percy. No se escuchaban autos, o el bullicio de la gente al pasar cerca de su edificio. Todo lo que podía sentir era cansancio, y a alguien moverse por su habitación. Quizá era su madre, intentando no hacer ruido para despertarlo. Volvía a sentir esa opresión en el pecho por Annabeth, aunque sintiendo los ojos hinchados se esforzó en no soltar más lágrimas.

No se sentía como el héroe que había salvado en más de una ocasión el Olimpo; solo se sentía como otro chico más sufriendo por amor. Se tapó bajo las sabanas y se dejó estar un rato, hasta que escuchó el murmullo del agua en la lejanía. Solo entonces recordó que no se encontraba en su habitación de vuelta en casa, si no que en un extraño paraje oscuro que no parecía siquiera aparecer en el mapa.

– _¿Ya estas despierto nuevamente? –_ preguntó Anubis con un dejo de indiferencia en la voz. Se acercó a Percy, semiculto aún bajo unas sábanas negras de seda y lino.

Anubis había hecho aparecer una enorme cama de color negro para que Percy descansara, y se había mantenido ligeramente atento a Percy, interesado por los suaves gimoteos que decía entre sueños, y las ligeras lágrimas que soltaba con cada agitación. Podía decirse que tenía el sueño pesado, porque le había costado mucho volver a recobrar el conocimiento. Todo eso casi divertía al Dios, no porque no le preocupara, sino porque lo había mantenido ocupado.

Percy hizo un amago de fuerza para levantarse de la cama, y sintió la mano de Anubis en su pecho, frenándolo de continuar. Aun si no hubiera estado el Dios de la Muerte, Percy no habría podido seguir, y se desplomo de nuevo sobre la cama sintiéndose menos agotado que antes, pero igual de débil. Anubis aprovecho para pasar uno de sus dedos por entre los pectorales de Percy, para relajarlo y mantenerlo acostado. Solo entonces Percy se percató de que ahora Anubis se veía diferente.

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de su ropa egipcia. Ahora solo llevaba un bóxer negro que se acentuaba perfectamente en el cuerpo de Anubis, y lo hacía verse ligeramente más atlético. Cualquiera diría por su pelo desordenado que acababa de levantarse de la cama en la que Percy se encontraba, y solo ese pensamiento le hizo percatarse que él también se encontraba semidesnudo, apenas usando un bóxer azul. Su ropa no estaba por ninguna parte, y al sentirse atrapado, intento desviar la mirada de Anubis, que lo miraba como a una presa especialmente deliciosa y… atrapada.

– _Has estado durmiendo durante bastante tiempo, y no quise molestarte mucho mientras dormías – _explicó Anubis sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Habida puesto especial énfasis en la palabra dormías, y el tenue brillo de sus ojos castaños encandilo ligeramente a Percy, demasiado atontado para responder más que unos ligeros murmullos. Quería preguntarle que pensaba hacer con él, y por qué lo retenía ahí contra su voluntad, pero algo dentro de él solo quería acurrucarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo. Anubis parecía leerle el pensamiento, porque sonrió ligeramente ante la duda de Percy, y comenzó a acercarse, con la intención de acostarse junto a él… ¿de nuevo? No podía recordarlo.

– _¿Sabes que podrías quedarte aquí cierto? Eres un semidiós, así que no habría problema, quédate._

Anubis despego los dedos de Percy sobre la sabana, y se acomodó con ligereza junto a él. En el tono de su voz se notaba hasta un dejo de súplica, pero para Percy era bastante difícil de decifrar. Bien se lo podría estar imaginado, o estar viviendo un sueño vivido. No lo miraba; tenía la mirada perdida al recordar como antes otra persona le había hecho el mismo ofrecimiento. "¿Podrías quedarte Percy?" musitó en la lejanía la voz de Calypso. No, esta vez era diferente. Ya no tenía porque o por quien volver, y el chico era tan amable con Percy… y tan cálido al tacto…

Percy sintió como era envuelto en otro abrazo, y un suave gemido se escapó al sentir el rose de las piernas de Anubis. No estaba tan confundido para sentir que aquello le gustaba. Parte de Percy sabía que aquello no podía ser seguro, pero mientras la mano de Anubis lentamente comenzaba a juguetear con el bulto de Percy, las dudas comenzaban a irse con la misma velocidad. Era como si le aplicaran anestesia en el corazón, si había alguna forma de decirlo. A Anubis estaba claro que todo aquello le parecía divertido. Logró girar a Percy tan fácilmente para quedar cara a cara, que parecía que el propio hijo de Poseidón estaba haciendo lo suyo por fin.

No lo beso enseguida, y lentamente apoyo la cabeza de Percy sobre su cuerpo, atrapando sus piernas con las suyas bajo las sabanas. Estaba por acariciar su pelo oscuro, como había hecho en otros tiempos con una mortal, pero sorpresivamente fue Percy quien levanto la barbilla e intento alcanzar la boca de Anubis. El Dios de los funerales sonrió con satisfacción, pensando que quizá esta vez no rompía las reglas. Podía tener a Percy a su lado, cuidarlo, protegerlo y experimentar el contacto de un alma mortal.

Anubis levanto un poco más la barbilla de Percy, y volvieron a besarse. El hijo de Poseidón simplemente no quería pensar en nada, y estar tan a gusto y cómodo era una oportunidad invaluable para él. Dejo que Anubis tomaba la iniciativa mientras con algo de descoordinación terminaba bajo el Dios, aprisionado bajo su cuerpo pero bastante cómodo. Anubis podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y lo dejaría. Ya no quería separarse de él, eso estaba claro.

Anubis acomodo su cuerpo y suavemente comenzó a aspirar el aroma marino de Percy, embriagándose con él. El murmullo del agua al pasar acompasaba los sonidos de placer que ambos proferían al contacto de sus cuerpos. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, pero Anubis quería más, y había una ligera probabilidad de que Percy volviera a agotarse si se apresuraba. Comenzó besando el cuello de Percy, dejándolo acostumbrarse a sus agitados movimientos, mientras el respondía presionándolo con fuerza en otro abrazo.

Las sabanas negras se revolvían a medida que avanzaban, pero no parecía importarles. Percy era feliz, o se sentía lo suficientemente atraído a Anubis para suponerlo. Rió como si le hubieran hecho cosquillas, al sentir como Anubis le sacaba el bóxer, y lo lanzaba lejos de la cama. No podía verlo ni sentirlo en su propia satisfacción, pero Anubis estaba cambiando poco a poco su forma de actuar, como si se volviera más… caótico. Aún era el, pero al quitarse él mismo el bóxer ya no sentía tanta preocupación por el hijo de Poseidón.

Percy soltó un gemido al volver a sentir la presión del cuerpo de Anubis sobre él, sobre todo en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, que rozaba contra la de Anubis unidas por una de sus manos. El hijo de poseído sentía como jugueteaban con su pezón derecho, mientras que el izquierdo sentía la presión de la lengua de Anubis, que la movía como un experto. La fuerza del Dios abrasaba a Percy ligeramente, y poco a poco parecía quitarle la energía que había estado acumulando. Mientras tanto Anubis solo parecía brillar más, casi inconsciente de lo que ocurría alrededor.

– _Dime que me amas Percy Jackson –_ susurró la voz de Anubis cerca de su oído, sintiendo como sus piernas iban siendo separadas con una brusquedad algo inusitada. _– Y quédate conmigo… juntos… a salvo… así…_

– _Yo… mmmm…Te… am… ahh!_

– _¡PERCY! ¡¿ESTAS POR AQUÍ?!_

– _¿QUE HACES? VAS A LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS MONSTRU…_

– _¡¿SE PUEDE CALLAR AMBOS?!_

El trio de voces que gritaba pronto se vio acallado por una enorme sirena de barco que resonó en la Duat como si hubieran activado una alarma. El barco navegaba ligeramente inclinado, atascando de cuando en cuando, intentando regresar. Percy giro la cabeza, para ver a 3 semidioses en la proa, recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco y sintiendo como Anubis comenzaba a oscilar entre el enfado, y la ira máxima.

Esto se estaba por poner bueno.


	7. Parte 7

_– ¡No se bajen del barco! ¡No es seguro!_

Jason se detuvo a medio vuelo y volvió a colocar los pies sobre la cubierta, mientras Nico saltaba sacando su espada con el impulso. Tenía que ser la primera vez que el hijo de Zeus veía a Nico así de furioso, pero nada parecía más impactante que Percy acostado con el chico de pelo negro como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo. Vaya rescate más exitoso que estaban teniendo…

Como Leo y Jason solo podían mirar desde el barco y prepararse para lanzar una lluvia de fuego y electricidad en cualquier segundo, era Nico quien debía tratar contra el extraño muchacho, que ahora llevaba ropa egipcia una vez más. Percy luchaba por levantarse, pero no parecía estar en condiciones, y en parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Nico ni siquiera lo miro, prefirió concentrarse en lanzar una mirada furibunda contra Anubis.

_– Déjalo ir._

_– Ese poder… ¿eres un semidiós como él?_

_– ¡Déjalo ir!-_ volvió a repetir Nico, esta vez lanzando un mandoble de su espada.

Un hilo de oscuridad salió directamente para impactar contra Anubis, que la desvió con un mandoble de su espada. Leo se percató de que era la espada más rara que había visto nunca, curvada y con una punta extraña. Todo en el chico parecía extraño, y egipcio… estaba claro que los cerebros de Leo y Jason trabajaban a la misma velocidad, y pensaban lo mismo. Se estaban metiendo en territorio desconocido para cualquier semidiós o griego. A lo lejos, mientras tanto la diplomática conversación de Nico parecía estar avanzando. Jason se percató de que los mandobles de oscuridad de Nico no parecían tener mucho efecto, y se preguntó cuando seria buen momento para intervenir.

_– ¿Uno de los engendros de Hades? Por culpa de tu padre tenemos un caos en ciertas zonas de la Duat. ¿Acaso quieres a este semidiós? Pues se va a quedar aqu…_

_– ¡Se va conmigo!_

La palabra correcta seria "nosotros", pensó Leo, quien saltó sin que percatara nadie. Solo tenía que vadear el rio y acercarse despacio hasta Percy, y ayudarlo a subir al barco mientras nadie miraba. Lamentablemente, como muchos de sus planes este también le salió mal, y sintió como si hubiera estado cargando a Quirón en su espalda durante todo un día. Su cuerpo no aguanto el golpe que se produjo al cambiar de espacio, y cayo de bruces contra el suelo. Fue Jason el que tuvo que regresarlo al barco, casi agotando toda su energía en el proceso. Parecía raro que a Nico no le estuviera afectando, y es que en realidad si lo hacía, solo que más lentamente.

_– No se va a ir, así que sean inteligentes y váyanse ahora._

Anubis parecía hablar en serio, y con el rabillo del ojo Jason pudo ver a Nico desfalleciendo. Si pudiera salir del barco estaba seguro que podrían derrotarlo entre los 3… sin contar a Leo que ahora murmuraba entre sueños y ronquidos. Tal vez podrían engañar al chico para que subiera al barco, y darle una buena descarga hasta que se rindiera. Jason parecía decidido a intervenir, así aun dando tropezones se acercó a la orilla. Si pudiera lograr transmitirle su idea a Nico.

_– Yo me quedo en su lugar. Solo… déjalo… -_ Nico se arrodillo apoyándose en su espada, con la frente brillando en sudor.

_– ¿A tu padre le gusta hacer esos tratos cierto? Así no funcionamos nosotros–_ espetó Anubis bajando la espada. _– Pero tú pareces ser mucho más apto para quedarte, y la muerte te rodea… es casi embriagante._

Los ojos de Anubis brillaban por el deseo de ese nuevo cuerpo, con el que tanto podía sentirse identificado. La muerte parecía tan atrayente y embriagadora que Nico se veía aún mejor que Percy. Un juguete nuevo que podría durarle más… no lo tuvo que pensar mucho para aceptar.

_– Si prometes quedarte cuanto yo quiera haremos un trato. Y sé cómo les gusta prometer a ustedes los griegos._

Lo dijo como un comentario al aire, pero a Nico le quedo claro lo que significaba. Levanto su espada soltando un quejido de dolor y pronuncio una promesa por el rio estigio. La niebla se arremolino en el lugar y Nico quedo tendido sobre la cama, mientras Percy aterrizaba con su ropa sobre el cuerpo de Leo. Jason ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, cuando una enorme ola golpeo el barco, mientras el barco retrocedía en reversa gracias al rio. Intento gritar, pero pronto el lugar desapareció para dar paso una vez más al rio de Brooklyn, y el barco se movía a la deriva en dirección al mar.

Nico respiraba agitadamente, recobrando un poco el sentido. Ya está, lo había hecho. No había salida de lo que había hecho, y no se sentía feliz de haber lanzado a Percy a los brazos de Jason, pero solo tal vez, tal vez Leo lo impediría, y entonces… estaba a salvo, se lo repetiría mil veces solo para sentirse mejor. No había rabia, ni amargura, solo cansancio…

_– Hiciste algo muy valiente o muy tonto. De todos modos yo salía ganando._

Anubis se acostó junto a Nico como quien se acerca a una presa dispuesta a comérsela. Nico sonreía aunque se sentía como el demonio, intentando mostrarse más fuerte de lo que se sentía. Ya no importaba claro, y en cualquier segundo Anubis lo usaría como si fuera un muñeco. Su madre también había estado con una Deidad, así que no había mucha diferencia; no es que fuera a ser malo, y tal vez una parte de él podía acostumbrase. Nico había aprendido a resignarse y aferrarse a las sombras, y parecía que al final lo habían terminado consumiendo.

_– ¿Si te gustaba tu amigo porque te hiciste el héroe?_

Nico sintió el peso de Anubis sobre su cuerpo, y solo en ese momento se percató de que ni él ni Anubis llevaban ropa. El aroma de Anubis le gustaba, le recordaba un poco a las flores de granada, pero mezcladas con un motón de otras cosas. Sabía lo que el Dios quería, y no tenía motivos para negárselo, y era mejor que intentar responder esa pregunta.

_– Sabía lo que pensabas. Aquí yo tengo el control._ –Anubis separo los brazos pegados al cuerpo de Nico y los levanto. _– Entregarme a esos dos semidioses también hubiera sido un buen trato para mí. ¿Solo era encaprichamiento? ¿Entonces, por qué hiciste el trato?_

Nico sintió el pulgar de Anubis masajear su cara, y al abrir sus ojos se percató que parecía desafiante, como si esperara una respuesta antes de continuar. El hijo de Hades se molestó, pensando que si iba a hacer algo que lo hiciera de una **** vez en vez de hacerle preguntas estúpidas que no venían al caso. Si dejaba que sus emociones lo controlaran empezaría a odiar a Anubis, y ya no quería mas odio o tristeza en su vida. La parte buena parecía quizá podría descansar…

_– Porque él no lo habría hecho. Y de hacerlo Percy habría vuelto por ellos y todo esto sería un círculo vicioso. Ahora ya me tienes a mí, así que confórmate._

Escupió cada palabra y besó a Anubis cerrando los ojos. Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa de Percy en cada beso, que Anubis respondía casi impaciente por algo más de acción. Nico llevo los brazos al cuerpo esculpido de Anubis, y comenzó a masajear, casi riéndose al imaginar que eran los del semidiós. Si Percy… digo, Anubis quisiera podrían estar juntos. Su mente podría jugar cuanto quisiera con él, y no le importaría. Retomó el beso y abrazo a Anubis, acostándolo en la cama junto a él.

El cuerpo bien trabajado de Anubis se sentía tibio, y Nico se acercó más cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas. Las mismas que convenientemente olían a Percy y dejaban a su escasa imaginación funcionar. Anubis mantuvo sus ojos castaños junto a los negros de Nico, esperando ver algo de reconocimiento, pero Nico mantenía la mirada desenfocada y algo cerrada, moviéndose mecánicamente. El hijo de Hades había encontrado una forma de resistirse a su manera a Anubis, que a pesar de su encanto o su cuerpo no parecía tener algún efecto.

Pero Anubis no se rindió. No le iba a dar ningún momento de descanso, y atacando con fiereza comenzó a morder su cuello, dejándole unas ligeras marcas de succión. Iba a ser suyo, lo iba a marcar para que todos lo supieran, y mientras avanzaba entre masajes y gemidos junto ambos bultos, como sugiriendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Si Anubis hubiera querido podía haber cenizas a Nico, pero su parte más caótica y sedienta parecía tener el control del dios, como un chacal cerniéndose sobre su alimento. Si era necesario ponerle una cadena al cuello lo haría…

Los gemidos de Nico se intensificaban a medida que el intentaba apagarlo, pero Anubis parecía conocer sus puntos débiles. Masajeo su cuerpo delgado y pequeño hasta que la boca de Nico cedió ante la lengua de Anubis, que exploro su nuevo juguete y lo dejo deseando por más. La expresión de Nico se turbio por el placer, y lentamente sintió como su cabeza bajaba por el cuerpo de Anubis, ayudado por el mismo a llegar a su miembro, listo para la acción.

Ni siquiera se resistió. Abrió su boca y recibió todo el impacto de Anubis, que no pudo evitar un gemido al contacto con la lengua de Nico, que sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Su cuerpo también quería algo, pero con Anubis ocupado resistiendo eyacular ante los movimientos de Nico, poco a poco volvía a recobrar la conciencia. Los cuerpos de ambos liberaban sombras oscuras que se perdían en la Duat y los envolvían, como si las sombras también se acariciaran entre si.

_– Sadie…_

No se iba a ofrecer a Anubis en bandeja, no si de momento podía evitarlo. Anubis se sacudía intentando detener a Nico, murmurando el nombre de una chica, pero este siguió masajeando su cuerpo y manipulándolo para que no se pudiera mover. Cuando vio que se estremeció lo suficiente, se detuvo, y con su mano libre termino el trabajo, acercando la cara de Anubis a la suya propia, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le había ganado a Anubis, al menos por esa vez, y sabría que quedarse en sus dominios solo lo iba a debilitar. Tal vez pronto quedaría a merced de un Anubis listo y dispuesto a explorar el cuerpo de Nico, pero no iba a caer entre sus brazos sin luchar primero. Acomodo sus brazos y dejo que Anubis se recostara junto a él, mientras poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Tal vez Anubis no era un Dios omnipotente como había creído en un principio, tal vez incluso su cuerpo de adolescente no era una simple ilusión. Quizá…

_– Acabas de… um mencionar a una chica, Sadie. ¿Quieres decirme quién es? –_ preguntó Nico con voz tranquila y lenta, acercando un poco la cabeza de Anubis a su propio pecho para abrazarlo.


	8. Parte 8

_– Tenemos que volver por él._

Jason sonaba decidido, pero era una lástima que solo le prestara atención un semi-inconciente Percy y un Leo que apenas despertaba. Intentaba hacer funcionar el barco, pero sin Leo era tan útil como gritarle al barco que se moviera. La ola los había vuelto a llevar mar abierto, pero la costa de Brooklyn se veía en el horizonte, casi invitándolos a volver a intentarlo. Leo entendió lo suficiente para dirigirse a la cabina de control, pero volvió a tropezar y maldiciendo cayó de rodillas contra el suelo de madera. Aún estaba demasiado agotado.

A Percy lo habían apoyado en la cubierta, junto a la cabina, y como ninguno de los semidioses tenía habilidades curativas, todo lo que podían hacer era apresurarse en ir por Nico y volver lo mas rápido posible al campamento. A Jason no le interesaba de momento idear un plan o pensar en alguna solución. De ser necesario el mismo podría cambiar de lugar con Nico y luego escaparía como pudiera valiéndose de unos buenos voltios. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Leo seguía en el suelo, intentando levantarse como podía.

_– Pues vaya rescatadores que están hechos –_ dijó una voz salida de la nada.

Nico apareció de la oscurecida pared de la cabina, y casi cae encima de Leo si no fuera por el propio Jason que levanto a Leo, y porque se desvió lo suficiente para aterrizar junto a él, y con más elegancia de seguro. Jason no se imaginaba como era posible que Nico estuviera con ellos considerando lo que acababa de pasar, y por qué no decirlo, como al parecer el héroe de la aventura había sido Nico y no él, de nuevo. Era como si cada persona que quisiera rescatar se las ingeniara para ser autosuficiente. No es que tuviera nada de malo tampoco, ¿verdad?

_- ¿Cómo es que…?_

Nico paso junto a Jason y no lo dejo terminar la oración, antes de agacharse junto a Percy. El hijo de Hades claramente no tenía la fuerza para levantarlo como Jason con Leo, pero estaba claro para todos que lo habría hecho de haber podido. Se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso a modo de almohada improvisada a Percy, mientras Jason se apresuraba a llevarse a Leo en un intento por darle privacidad. Ya conocía lo suficiente de esa historia para saber dónde iba todo aquello. Sin embargo; la mirada de malas pulgas que le lanzo Leo le hizo suponer que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Nico se encargó de vigilar junto a Percy mientras Leo movía el barco y Jason volvía a hacer guardia contra los monstruos, y el tiempo de viaje se hizo extremadamente corto considerando que ninguno de los 3 hablaba. Sobre todo Nico, quien no creía poder decir otra palabra: luego de que Anubis lo dejara ir había usado toda su capacidad para llegar hasta Percy antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Una mirada con Leo basto para darse cuenta de que estaban pensando lo mismo, como mantener separados a Percy y a Jason, y lo raro que había sido su encuentro en la cabina. Estaría pasando lo mismo entre Jason y Leo, y mucho más importante… ¿podría pasarle a él si se quedaba cerca de Percy?

Las cosas siguieron su curso natural, y al regreso de Percy a la enfermería del Campamento les hizo suponer que se había topado con algún monstruo en el camino y había sido salvado por los tres chicos. Ninguno se molestó en saber la historia real, y los 3 semidioses no iban a ir divulgándola por ahí, ni siquiera a Frank o a Hazel, que se contentaban con saber que ya todo estaba bien. Solo Jason volvía a tocar el tema, intentando sonsacarle la verdad a Nico sobre lo que había pasado en ese extraño lugar, y como había logrado escapar de Anubis. ¿Lo había derrotado usando alguno de sus poderes? No entendía mucho de lo que había pasado, y aunque no buscaba muchas respuestas, esperaba no volver a topárselo otra vez.

_– Si tanto te interesa –_ musitó Nico arrojando piezas de una baguet a la hoguera _– se desahogó, solo eso._

A Nico le gustaba comer solo en la mesa de Hades, y había esperado que Hazel terminara para acercarse. Lo que no le gustaba era que al parecer Jason se hubiera convertido en una sombra más, sacando el tema de conversación. Jason técnicamente lo usaba como una excusa para poder acercarse a Nico, que siempre estaba solo y era rehuido por la mitad del campamento. Y ni siquiera por ser hijo de Hades, ya que Hazel (en parte gracias a Frank) encantaba a todos con su simpatía.

_– Ya le gustaba una chica, Sadie… algo. Parece que esos Dioses no pueden andar con mortales por alguna regla, pero dijo que si yo podía sacrificarme de esa forma el también aprendería a sacrificarse a su modo, como un humano, o alg…_

La cabeza se Nico se levantó, e hizo una mueca al ver a Leo levantarse de la mesa de Hefesto y desaparecer entre los campistas, luego de verlos a ambos conversando. A Nico no le estaba gustando eso de apegarse tanto a los dos semidioses y terminar dentro de un conflicto que no le interesaba. Lanzó lo que quedaba del plato y miro a Jason como esperando otro interrogatorio. Ya estaba preparado para desaparecer si hacía falta.

_– Déjalo –_ Jason suspiro, sin despegar aun la mirada de donde Leo había desaparecido. _– Ya veré yo. –_ Volvió la cabeza hacia Nico, y luego de dudar lo abrazo antes de que Nico reaccionara_– ¿Aún no despierta verdad?_

_– ¿Qué haces? –_Nico intento despegarse de Jason, poniendo ambas manos en los pectorales de Jason, apartándolo con un susurro. _– ¡Ya deja eso! Sigue en la enfermería, quería ir pero…_

Jason no tuvo que escuchar más para saber lo que podrían pensar todos de ver a Nico rondando la enfermería todo el día. Todo lo que el hijo de Hades podía hacer era sentarse en su cabaña y aguantar pacientemente para ir a intervalos a observar si Percy mejoraba. No hablaba con nadie, si no se contaba a Jason o a Hazel con quien compartía cabaña, y a nadie en realidad se le habría ocurrido invitarlo a jugar "captura la bandera". Eso último funcionaba tan bien para los campistas como para el propio Nico, que solo se sentía más frustrado y osco mientras más pasaban los días.

_– Escucha Nico. Ya sé lo que esperas que pase entre tú y Percy… pero…_

_– Tu Romeo se dirige a su bunker–_ Nico se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar devuelta a la enfermería, cortando la conversación _– Y me acaban de decir que está enojado. Tal vez no quieras…_

No termino la frase, volviendo a caminar normalmente, sintiendo como la sombra de Jason comenzaba a internarse rápidamente en el bosque. El campamento pronto comenzó a quedarse en un silencio mientras los Semidioses se dirigían a dormir, dejando que la luz de la luna bañara el lugar. Se estaban preparando como la calma antes de una tormenta, pero el tiempo pasaba de forma tan lenta y se sentían tan preparados, que las risas y la diversión no podían pasar a segundo plano. Este podría ser un buen verano para todos, sin duda.

Solo el canto de las cigarras y las tenues luces de las cabañas rompían con el oscuro fondo del campamento mestizo, y mientras las horas avanzaban y Leo, Nico, y Jason hacían lo suyo, un trio se oscuras siluetas caminaba por alrededor del campamento, como quien da un paseo a media tarde, sin importarles hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.

_– ¿Pff, aun no despierta? ¡Ese Jackson es un debilucho! ¿¡No sé ni para que se moles…!?_

_– Cállate –_ menciono una segunda voz. _– No empieces._

El cuerpo fantasmagórico de un muchacho levanto un arco y lo apunto directamente hacia uno de los puntos del campamento. Una estela de oro y rosa se liberó del arco, y atravesó limpiamente el escudo que rodeaba el campamento y se internó en la oscuridad, buscando a su objetivo. Luego, giro sobre sí mismo y se acercó a otra figura oculta en la oscuridad, o algo mucho peor.

_– Como sea, si me quedo acá otro día más metido acá voy a enloquecer. ¿Por qué no me tocó a mí cuidar al par de preciosuras que tenemos de rehén? ¡Con lo bien que lo pasaríamos los tres!_

_– Por tus hermosos pensamientos, sin duda… –_ volvió a replicar la segunda voz, casi divertido. _– La hija de Atenea y la de Afrodita no tienen que interferir en nuestros planes, y no podemos arriesgar a que te engañen. Sobre todo la morena._

_– ¡Bah! Ese par tampoco es de mi estilo, mucha bondad y valentina pero se quedan en casa a la hora de dormir. ¿Esas chicas, las cazadoras? No me molestaría convertir a una. ¡ESAS SI SON MUJERES! ¡ROCK AND ROLL!_

La figura en las sombras grito con tanta fuerza al saltar que podría haber despertado un tercio del campamento, pero todo se mantuvo igual de tranquilo, interrumpido por las cigarras y los sonidos que producía el lago al chocar con la orilla. La otra figura se resignó y no contesto, acercando sus labios a los del chico para callarlo. La excitación que se producía en ambos por tener en sus manos un arma tan mortífera solo aumentaba sus ganas de continuar, pero fue la misma figura que comenzó la que empujo al otro chico hasta hacerlo chocar contra un pino, dejándolo soltar todas las maldiciones que quisiera.

Volvió a besarlo y con rudeza comenzó a masajear su cuerpo, enfocándose en ciertas zonas, a las que el otro chico no podía poner resistencia. Con eso dejaba claro quién era el que mandaba en su pequeña tarea, solo por el simple placer de verlo derrumbarse ante él. Acerco su cara a la del chico, que maldecía por lo bajo, y mordiendo sus labios logro que su lengua se introdujera, masajeando su boca. Lo tenía acorralado contra el pino que tanto amaban esos estúpidos campistas, y solo cuando soltó un gemido involuntario, lo soltó.

_– No estoy seguro, pero yo diría que las cazadoras no podrían lograr este mismo efecto…_

En un Pent-house en Manhattan sin embargo; había una tercera figura viendo todo desde una placa de cristal en la pared. El lugar parecía contar con todo tipo de lujos y comodidades para sus ocupantes, y hubiera podido pasar como departamento para solteros de no haber sido por la enorme jaula encantada que se encontraba en un rincón, donde dos chicas se acurrucaban inconscientes, y con signos de haber luchado hace poco.

La tercera figura parecía ignorarlas, y se concentraba en la placa de cristal, en la que ahora se mostraba a Percy en la cama de la enfermería, y a Nico en una silla junto a él, enfrascado en un libro. No parecía molesto, pero en su mente cavilaba sobre como deshacerse del hijo de Hades antes de que pudiera interferir en sus planes. De cualquier forma… siempre había lugar para uno más en su jaula.

_– Parece que tu ex novio tiene un nuevo perrito faldero que lo vigile. –_ mencionó al aire del tranquilo departamento._ – Descuida Annabeth, Percy tendrá a alguien de su altura a su lado, y ambos sabemos que no será ni él chico de Hades… ni tú._


	9. Parte 9

– _No deberías hacerle eso a una persona inconsciente._

La voz le llego a Nico como una ráfaga de aire helado, y se detuvo a medio camino de intentar besar a Percy, que murmuraba en sueños y se movía en la cama. Se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a Cupido acomodar sus alas y pasar limpiamente por el rellano de la entrada a la Enfermería, con una mirada de desdén que aun así se veía bien en su esculpido rostro. Claro, no para Nico, que se dio la vuelta molesto y trato de ignorarlo.

Debían ser casi las 2 de la mañana, y no había nadie en la Enfermería, además de ambos semidioses y Cupido para arruinar el momento. Se veía como un ángel llevando traje italiano, pero Nico conocía lo suficiente del Dios para saber que no necesitaba tenerlo cerca, menos aún que podía volver a estar con Percy, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Lo dejo estar un momento, pero cuando se intentó acercar a la cama de Percy lo detuvo a medio camino interponiéndose.

– _¿Y bien? –_ Preguntó Nico _– ¿Qué haces aquí Cupido?_

– _Eros, mortal, hoy estamos jugando a ser griegos. Y creo que lo hago es impedir que profanes el cuerpo de Percy Jackson con tus hormonales decisiones de adolescente._

Nico estaba molesto, y sentía la sangre hervirle en la cabeza, pero no contesto. Era preferible quedarse en silencio y esperar que solo hubiera venido de visita. No tenía porque, considerando que Cupido/Eros encabezaba su lista de Dioses menos favoritos. Tampoco podía asegurarlo, pero siempre podía ocurrir que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Acaricio la mejilla de Percy para relajarse, y al sentir un carraspeo en su espalda, volvió a girarse en actitud desafiante.

– _Mucho mejor, me gusta que me miren mientras hablo. –_ Eros acomodo su traje y se sacó una minúscula mota de polvo antes de continuar. _– Tengo una misión para ti de parte de Afrodita, con un mensaje._

– _La última vez que me fije –_ contesto Nico cortándolo de continuar – _yo era hijo de Hades. Tienes una cabaña llena de hijos de Afrodita para molestar, ahora estoy ocupado._

– _Eso dije yo, pero aquí me tienes. Y aunque se nota que, ejem… tienes tus manos ocupadas, lamentablemente no vas a poder negarte. ¿Eres un semidiós no? Los semidioses les hacen recados a sus padres todo el tiempo, y tu amigo Percy es famoso por ayudar a más de uno, ¿no es verdad?_

– _¿Crees que no se decir que no? Obsérvame._

– _Afrodita piensa que tú tienes lo que ella está buscando, luego de tu pequeña escena en Brooklyn que créeme, no pasó desapercibida. A ella le gustan ese tipo de cosas, y quiere ayudarte. No le agrada que Annabeth se cansara tan…_

_- ¿Y por qué no viene ella misma en persona? _– lo cortó Nico, aún más molesto que en un principio. No quería hablar de Annabeth, y menos frente a Percy. – _Si necesita tanto de mi ayuda podría…_

– _Está ocupada–_ esta vez fue Eros quien lo corto_– y no tiene tiempo para minedades como tratar con los mortales, así que pensó que sería más fácil mandarme a mí, dada nuestra… ejem, relación._

Había que ver quien odiaba más al otro, porque la enfermería entera parecía zumbar ante la fuerza del hijo de Hades y la del propio Eros. Ninguno había salido bien parado de su último encuentro, y que Percy estuviera allí era lo único que impedía a Nico soltar toda la fuerza de la oscuridad sobre la que tenía control, y mandar a Eros con al menos ambas alas rotas en un viaje directo al Olimpo. Eros parecía pensar lo mismo, y aunque le hubiera gustado seguir replicando se limitó a rebuscar en su chaqueta por un pequeño brazalete de plata, y el par de gafas más horrorosas que Nico había visto en su vida.

– _Esto –_ explico Eros con impaciencia al ver la cara de Nico_– es un lector de frecuencias de amor, y ya lo ajuste por ti. De nada._

Le arrojo los lentes a Nico, que las agarro al vuelo pensando que de cerca eran más feas aun. Eran rosa trasparenté, y donde tenían que estar los lentes había un par de corazones, que soltaban ligeros destellos rosa al moverlos. Eros mantuvo ambos objetos en alto, y aunque Nico supuso que eran mágicos, no parecían tener un poder especialmente útil. Si los lentes eran un regalo de Afrodita a cambio de sus servicios, ya los podía echar al fuego en ese instante.

– _Y esto es el mensaje de Afrodita, un brazalete de emociones. Se lo pones a Percy Jackson y bum, final feliz para ambos._

Nico se quedó quieto, mirando el brazalete soltar un destello por las luces de afuera. Estaba claro que había que desconfiar de algo así, sobre todo viniendo de Eros. Además, no era correcto. Bajo ningún concepto Percy habría aprobado que engañaran a alguien para que amara a otra persona, y mucho menos a él mismo. Y Nico había aprendido que nunca se conseguía nada a la fuerza. Y sin embargo…

– _¿A qué te refieres con final feliz para ambos?_

– _No a lo que tú piensas. La mente de los mortales es tan vulgar y poco imaginativa… Si le pones este brazalete a Percy Jackson podrá saber que sientes por él, y a cambio el aceptara tus sentimientos sin inhibiciones, revelando los suyos propios. Lo que consigas luego con esa oportunidad, ya es cosa tuya… ¿Lo quieres?_

– _Aun ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer –_ Nico rehuyó la mirada del brazalete, no parecía terminar de agradarle la idea que tenía Afrodita de una recompensa.

– _Pues… se han robado un objeto muy preciado para mí, y necesito que alguien me ayude a recuperarlo. _

– _Así que fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Afrodita y te mando conmigo. Que suerte…_

– _En eso ambos estamos de acuerdo –_ volvió a interrumpirlo Eros. _– Ahora si fueras tan gentil de ponerte las gafas y ver detrás de tu espalda, creo que tienes algo mío._

Nico dejo de sonreír sarcásticamente, y luego de dudar un momento, se colocó las gafas y giro hacia el espejo más cercano. Una flecha de luz se había acomodado entre sus omoplatos, y brillaba gracias a las gafas. Nico miro por entre los lentes, y la flecha desapareció de la vista, así que con mucho cuidado la desclavo, sintiendo la presión de la punta desaparecer en el mismo momento que comenzó a sentirla.

– _¿Quien…?_

– Gracias – respondió Eros tomando la flecha y guardándola en su carcaj, que había vuelto a aparecer mágicamente. _– Si lo supiera no estaría aquí teniendo esta poco agradable conversación contigo. Esta es de tu pequeña aventura con el hijo de Hefesto, y tus amigos del Campamento Mestizo tienen las demás. Devuélveme las 7 y el brazalete es tuyo, y si encuentras quien lo hizo tanto mejor._

– _¿Y el Arco?_

– _Eso da igual, Hefesto ya está haciendo uno nuevo para mí, pero las flechas van más allá de su jurisdicción. Si no siempre puedes esperar a que el hijo de Poseidón despierte. _

– _Nico…_

Nico solo tuvo que volverse a mirar a Percy un momento, para luego girar y darse cuenta que Cupido había desaparecido. Los lentes seguían en su mano, tibios al tacto, y a medida que se acercaba a Percy se calentaron un poco. Solo había vuelto a murmurar en sueños, que según le habían dicho era un buen síntoma, y nadie se preocupaba a sobre manera de que siguiera durmiendo. Había semidioses que quedaban inconscientes una semana, y Percy apenas llevaba dos noches.

Nico volvió a mirar por si Cupido regresaba, y luego se acostó junto a Percy, por encima de su cama. Así al menos si alguien venia podía fingir que se había quedado dormido, y podía pensar mejor. Afrodita no le había dado una poción mágica que haría que Percy cayera rendido a sus pies. Le había dado algo mucho mejor: esperanza. Y no era algo vil o traicionero o que haría a Percy hacer algo contra su voluntad; solo le estaba dando a Nico una oportunidad. A su manera era un buen trato, pero… ¿Y si no era suficiente?

Beso a Percy sin resistirse, y sintió su boca abrirse al contacto de la suya. Ya lo había hecho otras veces -en especial la primera noche- pero solo en ese momento se sentía más culpable de lo usual. Dejó que sus lenguas chocaran y mantuvo el beso con entusiasmo, para luego separarse bruscamente de Percy y dejarlo deseando por más. Se puso de pie, decido al menos a intentarlo.

Llevaba 1 y faltaban 6, tenía trabajo que hacer.


	10. Parte 10

– _¿Porque estas tan molesto? _

– _No lo estoy. Pero tú solo quieres que lo hagamos para quedar bien._

– _¿Hay algo malo en eso? No te oí quejándote ayer._

– _Y siempre volvemos a lo mismo_

Jason y Leo seguían discutiendo, y mientras Jason hacia lo suyo para contener a Leo, parecía que el Bunker aumentaba unos 20 grados. Leo había cerrado la puerta con el manojo de llaves que había sacado de su cinturón, y que ahora refulgían a la luz de las lámparas, cada vez más brillantes. Si Leo quería compartir sus poderes con Jason, más valía que se diera prisa, a no ser que quisiera ver a Jason completamente achicharrado.

– _No puedo seguir pensando que soy yo el que se equivoca siempre y tú eres la victima Leo_

_¡Hey! No lo hago, y no vayas a dar un paso más. –_ Leo levanto el brazo para que Jason no se acercara. _– ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que siempre prefieres la acción antes que hablar de las cosas. Tal vez lo mío solo sean las máquinas y el fuego, pero sigo siendo una persona._

Jason no entendía como Leo se había vuelto tan profundo, considerando que pasaba la mitad del día haciendo bromas y la otra mitad construyendo cosas. Tal vez trabajar en silencio lo mantenía pensativo, pero para Jason no había mucho que hablar. Que recordara no había hecho nada malo, más que hablar con Nico e intentar acercarse a él, pero claramente no de la misma forma en la que ahora intentaba acercarse al hijo de Hefesto.

– _Leo, escucha… _

– _¡No, tu escúchame! Como amigo eres genial Jason, pero como novio eres peor que yo. _

Dijo "novio" con toda la naturalidad que pudo, y aun así sonó raro para los dos. Levanto su llave inglesa intentando detener a Jason, que solo estaba a pasos suyo, pero el hijo de Zeus no se dejó amedrentar. Se acercó para abrazar a Leo sin mirarlo, acercando su cabeza al hombro de esté, lo suficiente para pedirle que estuviera tranquilo, y que todo iba a salir bien. Era una canallada literal decir algo así, considerando que estaba robando las palabras que Piper una vez le había dicho, pero eso Leo no tenía por qué saberlo.

– _Tú… – _a Leo le costaba contestar. – _Siempre me gustaste. ¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos, pero eras novio de Piper y eso estaba bien, ósea, hace mucho que me habías dejado de gustar, solo fue cosa del momento. Pero… ahora que todo es distinto ¿no? Digo, esto que hacemos… ¿está bien?_

La pregunta de Leo quedo en el aire, pero el abrazo mantenido que estaban teniendo no ayudaba a tranquilizar el ambiente. Jason no contesto, pero acerco su cuerpo al de Leo con el abrazo, ahora tibio al tacto. En definitiva Jason no sabía que contestar; las palabras no eran su fuerte, y había deducido que Percy era mejor héroe que él por lo mismo. Y tampoco estaba seguro acerca de lo de Leo, y como lo había escogido el antes que a Piper. Algo no terminaba de encajar, pero en ese momento no importaba.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Jason vio la pena de Leo reflejado en sus propios ojos. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más despacio, y el ánimo regreso en ambos al contacto con sus labios. El taller no era el mejor lugar para que ambos chicos desataran sus pasiones, pero Leo había puesto algunas literas "para cuando los de la cabaña de Hefesto se quedaran hasta tarde", así que dejo que Jason lo llevara hasta la más apartada del rincón, a una cama con sabanas verde militar recién a estrenar.

– _¿Quieres que…? –_ Jason le echo una mirada significativa a la ropa de Leo.

– _No estoy seguro en verdad._

– _Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo Leo, me conoces desde hace mucho. Y ahora también eres mi novio. Tal vez sea difícil y estemos confundidos, pero no por eso debemos solo hablar._

–…

–…

–… _solo lo dices porque eres el activo de la relación. Este cuerpo latino no es para cualquiera, así que mantente así de caballeroso Jason._

– _Jajajaja claro, yo siempre soy serio en estas cosas._

Siguieron riendo mientras se sacaban las camisetas mutuamente, dejando que todo el estrés que habían sentido desapareciera. El bunker pronto se sintió acogedor, y como un lugar en él que Jason y Leo podían ser felices y pasarla bien entre los dos. Jason sintió el calor de Leo en su interior, y encendió una vela cercana con la mano. Leo por su parte no podía volar, pero ya podía encender objetos sin enchufarlos, lo que era bastante útil algunas veces.

– _Oye y… perdona por lo de… ya sabes. Percy y Nico… _–a Leo le costaba volver a hablar con naturalidad, pero Jason levanto su barbilla y mordió su labio ligeramente, casi con ternura.

– _No es necesario disculparse. Quizá hasta acaben juntos, me sentiría feliz por Nico si al final resulta._

– _Igual nosotros siempre seremos la mejor pareja, ¿no crees? Tenemos tu carisma, y mis bíceps._

Volvieron a reírse, y rápidamente Jason le quito los pantalones a Leo arrojándolos lejos, para dejarlo solo en bóxer y comenzar a besar el cuerpo de Leo, comenzando en sus brazos y en el cuello, para continuar con el torso del moreno. Leo jugueteaba con el cinturón de Jason, y aprovechando que se agachaba logro quitarle los pantalones y quedar mano a mano. Luego intento lanzarlos, pero solo logro que cayeran al suelo mientras perdía la conciencia momentáneamente con un gemido de placer.

Jason estaba lamiendo con suavidad, probando el sabor de Leo. Estaba claro que le gustaba, y solo lo retenía un claro deseo de mantener a Leo expectante por más. No podía deshacerse del hábito de desarmar a Leo, bajando sus defensas a base de besos y mordidas, para dejarlo vulnerable. Leo era y seguiría siendo suyo y de nadie más, y le haría lo que quisiera porque su cuerpo se lo pedía. Trataría de ser el mejor novio para Leo, y se preocuparía de cubrir todas sus necesidades –y de paso, las suyas.

– _Nhi… aaaah…_

– _Déjame entrar, lo necesito… Tendré cuidado._

Leo no contesto, pero entrelazando sus piernas al torso de Jason, supo que la respuesta a su susurro estaba clara. No quería lastimar a Leo, pero ahora era Jason el que tenía fuego en su interior, y necesitaba apagarlo. Solo debía preocuparse de tener cuidado, y mientras levantaba a Leo y lo acomodaba, sintió que el momento no podía ser más perfecto.

_- ¡PERMISO, VOY A ENTRAR!_

La cerradura se descolgó sola de la puerta del bunker, y Nico entro haciendo el mayor ruido posible, con una mano sobre su cara tapando sus ojos. Había entrado usando el poder de las sombras, y había vuelto a salir en cuanto vio a Leo y a Jason en la cama. Se sentía extrañamente familiar volver a interrumpirlos, pero no podía permitir que continuaran sabiendo que podía ser producto de una de las flechas de Cupido. Al menos la segunda vez se había preocupado de avisarles.

Los encontró a ambos, con cara de querer asesinarlo en ese mismo instante, pero Nico intento mostrarse confiado y serio. Lo cual era complicado, considerando que llevaba el par de gafas con forma de corazón puestas, que lo dejaba viendo todo de un rosa bastante meloso. Nico solo necesito un vistazo rapido para percatarse de que allí, atenuada bajo las sabanas, tanto Jason como Leo llevaban clavadas una brillante flecha en sus cuerpos.

Lo complicado iba a ser explicárselo antes de que lo mataran en el acto.


	11. Parte 11 Halloween!

– _¿Y por qué tengo que participar yo?_

– _Porque así será más fácil que no nos vean usando esas gafas._

Jason y Nico habían logrado que Nico participara de una competencia de capturar la bandera, aunque no son dificultades. Era demasiado trabajo para tres personas revisar todo el campamento, sobre todo con las gafas de corazón puestas, y la competencia parecía ser el lugar ideal para observar a la mayoría de los campistas. Mayoría que ya se encontraba en la orilla del bosque, y solo algunos rezagados aún se estaban cambiando: entre ellos, Leo, Jason y Nico.

– _El plan es simple –_ comentó Jason, a quien se le daba bien dárselas de líder una vez más. _– Nico ira pasando a través de las sombras intercambiando las gafas entre Leo y yo, con lo que cubriremos más terreno, y ambos bandos de guerra._

– _¿Estamos buscando flechas como las de anoche verdad? –_ pregunto Leo, a quien aún le estaba costando entender todo. _– ¿Con el brillo y todo eso?_

– _Así es, si Cupido dice la verdad entonces algunos campistas llevan flechas sin que lo sepan. Con algo de suerte encontraremos las 4 que faltan. ¿Estamos listos?_

– _Yo aún tengo una pregunta. ¿Porque nos disfrazamos?_

Al sol de la tarde los trajes de los semidioses brillaban mientras se dividían en dos equipos. Nico gracias a su estatura solo había logrado ponerse un disfraz de príncipe, y la corona se ladeaba ligeramente a cada paso que daba. Había logrado cambiar la espada de plástico por la suya propia, así que en conjunto no le sentaba mal. Jason por su parte llevaba un disfraz de soldado de guerra, y las ninfas hasta habían camuflado su cara con algo de lodo. Leo, por su parte, solo llevaba unas orejas de perro y una cola, además de algo de pintura en la nariz. No habían querido pasarle el disfraz completo por miedo a quemarlo, y Leo no parecía tener mayor problema con eso.

– _¡Guau! ¡Quiero decir, nos vemos en un rato! –_ se despidió Leo colocándose el casco (del que milagrosamente sobresalían sus orejas de perro) y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Hefesto.

El lugar se veía más lleno a causa de los disfraces, y todos parecían bastante animados con las festividades. Las cabañas se habían dividido y reagrupado entre sí, y los que tenían pocos miembros como Zeus y Hades habían formado una alianza para competir. Nico se percató de que había calabazas repartidas por todo el lugar, y a Quirón pasando entre los campistas ajustando armaduras de batalla griegas, que los campistas rehuían a usar. Los disfraces quedaban algo opacados entre las armaduras, pero seguridad ante todo.

– _Anímate Nico, es Halloween! –_ Jason le puso una mano en su espalda y lo empujo ligeramente para encaminarlo hasta el resto de su equipo. Distinguió un par de campistas de Afrodita junto a Hazel, que llevaba un disfraz de bruja con el pelo ensortijado amarrado en una coleta.

_– Debería estar aquí con nosotros…_

– _Pues ahora había gente revisándolo, ¡imagínate la sorpresa que se llevara cuando sepa que participaste y ganamos!  
_

Nico no contesto, y Jason debía ocuparse de comunicarles su estrategia a los demás, así que se separaron un poco. No habían tenido problema en otras oportunidades, considerando que Jason sabía aprovechar a la perfección las habilidades de sus campistas menos numerosos. Lo malo era que Frank (del otro lado del bosque junto con Leo) tenía la misma habilidad que el para planear estrategias, y ambos equipos daban el máximo con sus habilidades de semidioses.

A Nico no le interesaba ganar necesariamente. Aun no podía ver a todos los campistas, aunque no sería complicado mientras intentaban derribarse mutuamente. Llevaba las gafas ocultas bajo su pecho, y aunque intentaba concentrarse, las palabras de Jason se fueron perdiendo en el aire rápidamente. Mantenía la vista fija en donde se suponía estaba la Enfermería, ahora tapada por la Casa Grande. Se le agotaba el tiempo…

– _Y ya saben, no necesitamos heridas mortales. Con que los derriben es suficiente. Los hijos de Hécate se van a quedar en retaguardia para usar magia de apoyo. _

Jason intentaba actuar con responsabilidad, pero se moría de ganas por ir a primera fila a luchar contra lo que Frank tuviera preparado. Se preocupó de que su equipo de campistas tuviera su misión clara, y apenas se escuchó la partida, se internó en el bosque seguido de otros campistas de la cabaña de Hermes. El disfraz no molestaba tanto, y sentía la armadura bastante cómoda, así que comenzó a girar su espada de oro imperial entre las manos para calentar. Del otro lado del bosque, Frank iba directo a su encuentro. Ni siquiera tuvieron que hablarse para saber que iban a arremeter con todo.

– _¿¡Estás listo Jason?!_

– _¡Nací listo!_

Dejando de lado el choque de espadas que se produjo, Nico se encontraba sobre la rama del árbol mirando en todas direcciones con las gafas de corazón, oculto convenientemente por las ramas. Ni Jason ni Frank -que parecía querer arrancarse un brazo mutuamente a espadazos- tenían flechas, y un poco más allá un grupo de hijos de Deméter hacia aparecer una barrera de plantas alrededor de la bandera del equipo Rojo; tampoco había flechas a la vista. Al menos por lo que alcanzaba a ver nada brillaba, así que se dirigió en dirección a Leo. Aun con el casco rojo, no espera que fuera a atacarlo.

Pero aún estaba demasiado lejos de Leo, logro aparecer en medio del bosque, donde la batalla parecía no haber llegado todavía. Se percató de un chico vestido onda disco colocando su espada cerca de la cara de un chico del equipo rojo, con shorts y una polera musculosa de deportista. Normalmente no entraría a defender a alguien, inclusive si era alguien de su equipo, pero la espada del chico disco pasó limpiamente por la cara del deportista, soltando destellos de sangre.

– _¡Cuidado!_

Nico lanzo un mandoble de oscuridad, que choco contra el cuerpo de uno de los hermanos de Frank, que fue rodando colina abajo con peluquín y todo. El chico abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Nico, pasándose el puño por la cara para limpiar la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla. El hijo de Hades mantenía un aire de oscuridad rodeándolo listo y dispuesto a seguir lanzando gente, pero no había nadie más, así que guardo la espada y se fijó en el muchacho para percatarse de que se encontrara bien.

Tenía la mejilla con un feo corte, que se tapó con un puño al ponerse de pie. Solo así se podía apreciar que estaba disfrazado de jugador de Basketball, y acercándose rápidamente a Nico logro impedir que desapareciera dando un paso adelante. La sangre le caía lentamente en gotas, pero los campistas estaban expuestos a ese tipo de ataques todo el tiempo.

– Tu… gracias…

– Ni lo menciones. Preocúpate de que no sigan apareciendo por este flanco.

Nico se fundió con la sombra de un árbol y desapareció sin mirar al chico, sintiendo como de un tirón aparecía frente a Leo. Los campistas de Ares no solían ser muy cuidadosos con respecto a la regla de no matar -exceptuando claramente a Frank- pero estaba seguro de que el chico se pondría bien. Leo lanzaba bolas de fuego para evitar que los campistas cruzaran el rio, y por poco le da con una a Nico si no fuera porque la esquivo. Había sido inteligente de parte de Frank poner a Leo ahí, considerando que si alguien terminaba quemado tenían el rio. Nico apareció por detrás, y apenas Leo se dio la vuelta le lanzo las gafas, para luego volver a desaparecer sin decir nada.

Leo se las puso sin mayores ceremonias, podía hacerlas funcionar con su disfraz considerando que casi no llevaba nada puesto que se pudiera considerar como un disfraz. Todo se veía de un bonito rosa, aunque no había campistas en los que probarlos, teniendo en cuenta que todo se estaba volviendo patas arriba en el bosque, donde se atacaban con todo lo que tenían. Lo bueno de ponérselas fue que al momento siguiente recibió una ola de agua que lo llevo arrastrando por el rio. Y los hijos de Hécate aparecieron, haciendo una excelente imitación de los poderes de Percy.

– _Entonces… ¿ni siquiera una?_

Leo y Jason negaron con la cabeza. El primero estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y con ligeros estornudos intentaba secarse meneando la cola, y soltando vapor por todo su cuerpo. El segundo no habia sufrido ningún daño, pero había perdido su casco de soldado y no parecía especialmente contento, mientras la ensordecedora celebración de Halloween continuaba. Hazel se había unido a la celebración junto con Frank, que sostenía la bandera que representaba a la mitad de las cabañas perdedoras. Jason no podía reprochárselo, le había ayudado a detener el ejército de Frank para dejarlo en un mano a mano con el hijo de Ares. Si tan solo hubieran sido más rápidos…

– _Me voy a cambiar –_ musitó Nico, totalmente decepcionado, sacando a Jason de su ensimismamiento.

– _Recuerda que debes volver a…_

– _Celebrar, si, ya lo se. _

Él mismo luego de entregarle las gafas a Leo se había descuidado y había tratado de detener al equipo azul, atrapando algunos chicos de la cabaña de Atenea, pero dejando que capturaran la bandera en el proceso. Acordó juntarse con Leo y Jason después, y fue a colocarse su ropa normal. Mucha gente se había quedado con los disfraces puestos y celebraban rodeados de calabazas, ahora encendidas y que mantenían iluminado el comedor. El Campamento Mestizo parecía dispuesto para tener una celebración de Halloween como nunca, y unos chicos de Apollo habían comenzado a cantar algunas canciones modernas para animar el ambiente.

Nico se tomó su tiempo en llegar a su cabaña, escuchando a la distancia la música sonar. Definitivamente no se sentía de ánimo para fiestas, pero seguramente hasta los Campistas que no habían participado del juego de captura la bandera, ahora se encontrarían celebrando. Con algo de suerte antes de dormir ya tendría al menos una flecha más. Lo sorpresivo, sin embargo, fue que en la puerta de su cabaña ya lo estaba esperando alguien.

El chico que había salvado esa misma tarde se encontraba apoyando, mirando al horizonte. Llevaba camisa negra y unos vaqueros, además de una máscara en la mano. Meneo la cabeza apenas se percató que Nico lo observaba, y espero a que llegara junto a él para saludarlo. Del corte que le habían hecho esa tarde, solo quedaba una pequeña marca blanca. Seguramente algo o alguien se la habían curado luego de la competencia.

– _Vine a darte las gracias por ayudarme._

– _Ya me las diste esta tarde –_ musitó Nico entrando a la cabaña, seguido por su nuevo amigo que al parecer no quería perderlo de vista.

– _Me llamo Eridan, soy uno de los campistas de Afrodita ¿tú eres Nico Di Angelo verdad?_

– _Escucha "Eridan" –l_o interrumpió Nico_– no es por ser grosero pero acepto tus agradecimientos. Si ahora me disculpas, voy atrasado para la fiesta_

Nico no estaba de ánimo para hacer amigos nuevos, al igual que la mayoría del tiempo que pasaba en el Campamento Mestizo. Se dio vuelta para buscar algo en un mueble, donde había guardado una de las camisas que Hazel le había regalado, pero sintió un escalofrió involuntario cuando se vio atrapado en un abrazo que Eridan le dio, respirando sobre su nuca suavemente. Se dio la vuelta como un auto reflejo y termino pegado a la pared de su propia cabaña, con la cara de Eridan muy cerca de la suya.

– _¿Pude haber muerto sabes? Y entonces apareciste tú, como un príncipe… al rescate…_

Se acercó un poco más, y Nico tembló ligeramente. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, y no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. Eridan tenía el pelo como Jason, pero más castaño, y suficiente altura para acomodar su brazo sobre la cabeza de Nico, cerrando el camino para escapar. Nico pudo haber atravesado la pared si hubiera querido, pero estaba congelado en su sitio. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus labios iban a rozar los de Eridan, pero volvió a abrirlos casi de inmediato al sentir una presión en su pecho.

Eridan había puesto su mano en el pecho del hijo de Hades, que todo lo que podía hacer era mirar como continuaba. Usando su lengua, Eridan masajeaba los labios de Nico, intentado abrirlos. Nico o estaba muy nervioso, o muy complacido, pero no parecía estar reaccionado correctamente. Abrió su boca algo azorado, y Eridan sonrió complacido, logrando que Nico se pusiera rojo en un pestañeo. Se separó del hijo de Hades, respirando acompasadamente y disfrutando del efecto que había provocado en Nico para luego entregarle una máscara. Era negra, con fuegos artificiales plateados adornándola, que a Nico le habría gustado de no haber estado marcando ocupado.

– _Si quieres bailar estaré esperando en el comedor. No creo que nadie te reconozca con eso, al menos por esta noche. Si quieres jugar a ser otro esta noche puedo jugar contigo._

Y salió de la cabaña con un paso lento y ligero, digno de un hijo de Afrodita, dejando a Nico mirando la máscara aún más confundido que de costumbre.


	12. Parte 12

— _Si no viene, podemos ir a buscarlo._

— _No sé cuál es su problema. Si no se ocultara tanto del mundo…_

Jason dejo la frase en el aire, viendo a Leo comer más pastel como si no hubiera mañana. Comer tanto y no engordar era claramente una bendición de los Dioses, pero Jason no tenía tanta hambre luego de su derrota. El lugar parecía repleto, y disfraces de todo tipo recorrían el lugar. Normalmente en otros tiempos, en Octubre no había muchos campistas, pero con la llegada de las nuevas cabañas y la visita del Campamento Romano, era increíble que no superaran su capacidad máxima todavía.

La música seguía sonando, y aunque ni a Jason ni a Leo les gustara bailar, disfrutaban de la música tanto como el resto. Era una lástima no tener las gafas a mano, considerando la cantidad de gente que había, y lo fácil que habría sido ponerse a buscar entre la gente. El hijo de Zeus ya se había determinado a que si Nico no aparecía pronto, irían a buscarlo. Tampoco consideraban forzarlo a disfrutar de la fiesta, pero era él quien los había metido en todo eso de Cupido.

— _Aquí estoy._

Nico apareció desde la oscuridad, sorpresivamente desde atrás de una de las mesas. Llevaba ropa negra, pero no la que usualmente se ponía, con calaveras y desgastada a no poder más. Se veía como una persona diferente, con una camisa y unos jeans –que Hazel había comprado hace un tiempo para el- y si no los hubiera saludado prácticamente no lo habrían reconocido gracias a la máscara que llevaba. Si hasta se veía un poco más alto.

— _Me alegra ver que te unas al espíritu de la fiesta —_ Leo agito la cola de perro con una mano. — _Pero tenemos asuntos que atender._

Nico le tendió los lentes y Leo no vacilo mucho para colocárselos. Se podía decir que hasta se veía bien considerando los disfraces del resto, que rayaban dentro de lo bizarro. Leo le guiño un ojo a ambos y desapareció entre la gente, dejando a Nico y a Jason solos. Nico ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la gente, se quedó cabizbajo y muy pensativo, mientras Jason musitaba algo de ir a ver a Percy y regresar para hacer cambio en un rato.

Si Nico hubiera estado escuchando lo habría acompañado, pero de un momento a otro se encontró solo en la orilla de la pista de baile. Tal vez inconscientemente esperaba que alguien apareciera, pero acordarse de un Percy moribundo y postrado en una cama mientras él se divertía, no parecía correcto. Y ya había tenido suficiente con su experiencia con Leo; tampoco le estaba gustando irse besando con chicos por ahí como un cualquiera.

— _Te estaba esperando._

Nico prácticamente salto en el lugar al sentir una mano tocar su hombro. Eridan salido de quien sabe dónde sonreía y sin darle tiempo de responder, lo agarro de un brazo, empujándolo a bailar. Era cierto que nadie podía reconocer a Nico -porque aceptémoslo, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que él siquiera se encontraba allí- pero eso no lo volvía menos intimidante. Se acercaron a la pista, justo cuando pasaban a una canción lenta, y Nico sin entender muy bien como paso, termino moviéndose lentamente con Eridan abrazado a su cuello.

No quería ser grosero, y de ser por él se abría separado de inmediato, pero en realidad se encontraba bastante cómodo. Casi involuntariamente quiso pasar sus manos por la cintura del hijo de Afrodita, pero se separó rápidamente de Eridan cuando un sentimiento lo asalto, como si se hubiera quemado una parte del cuerpo. ¿Y si lo había golpeado otra flecha? Eso explicaría por Eridan se mostraba tan… "amistoso".

Pero la mirada que Eridan le devolvió, que aún era visible a pesar de su máscara, le dejo en claro a Nico que no era así. Cuando llevabas una de esas malditas flechas no tenías ninguna preocupación, y tu mente solo se concentraba en vivir el momento. La cara de Eridan le dejo en claro que no le estaba gustando la forma en que reaccionaba Nico. Se veía… ¿molesto? Tal vez incluso pensaba que no estaba interesando…

— _Perdona, esto es nuevo para mí —_ se disculpó Nico rápidamente… ¿y por qué demonios se estaba disculpando?

— _No tienes que estar a la defensiva —_ Eridan se aplasto el pelo de la nuca y le señalo otro grupo de gente bailando en la orilla de la pista, que sorpresivamente incluía a más de una pareja del mismo sexo.

La canción volvió a cambiar, y Eridan volvió a sonreírle a Nico, que asintió nervioso mientras se disponían a bailar nuevamente. Nico se podía balancear bastante bien para alguien que no sabía nada acerca de moverse, y Eridan lo hacía bastante bien por los dos. El único problema era que parecía estar atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo en el lugar. Si Piper tenía embrujohabla entonces Eridan tenía una especie de… embrujotodo. Casi fue un alivio cuando una chica de cabello negro se acercó y tomo del brazo a Eridan –que tomo el brazo de Nico rápidamente- interrumpiendo el baile y arrastrándolos a ambos lejos de la música.

— _¡… y vamos a ir a la orilla del lago! ¿Quieres venir? ¿Puedes traer a tu amigo si quieres? ¿Quién es?_ _—_ La chica siguió riendo y Nico intento soltarse, pero Eridan no lo dejo.

— _Solo es un amigo, y por ahora pasamos Janet. ¿Pasamos cierto? —_pregunto Eridan, soplando un mechón de su cabello al ver a Nico asentir fervientemente. No se atrevía si quiera a abrir la boca.

Dejaron a la chica desaparecer en dirección al lago, con una clara decepción en el rostro, y luego de un momento de dudar Eridan soltó el brazo de Nico y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, guiándolo en dirección al lago. No siguieron la misma ruta que la chica, por suerte para Nico, pero estaba claro que lo llevaba para estar solos. Caminaban tan despacio, que Nico hasta consiguió relajarse un poco; era demasiado para una sola noche.

— _¿Quería matarme sabes?_

— _Oh… ¿el chico que te ataco? No lo creo, es solo que algunos campistas suelen ser así._

— _Le rompí el corazón a su hermana. Hace como un año, era una prueba que los de la cabaña debíamos hacer. Nunca me lo perdono, hasta esta tarde. Le pedí disculpas a ambos…_

Sin darse cuenta, caminaban por la orilla del lago, donde aún llegaban las luces naranjas de la fiesta. El tiempo pasaba lentamente escuchando las olas golpear la orilla, y Nico perdió la noción de cuanto se habían alejado. Eridan se sentó cuando llegaron a una planicie de arena, y Nico, mecánicamente también lo hizo, algo apartado. El hijo de Afrodita sonrió, suspirando y se acercó para quitarle la máscara a Nico y acostarlo en la arena con un abrazo. Nico por su parte, una vez que sintió la presión del cuerpo de Eridan, se preparó mentalmente para continuar lo que habían comenzado en la cabaña de Hades… pero nada ocurrió.

— _¿Porque un año? — _Pregunto Nico, sonriendo de mala gana para cortar el silencio _— ¿Cómo tu vida peligraba decidiste que era mejor hacerte el humilde?_

Se arrepintió casi al momento de haber dicho esa frase, pero Eridan parecía no prestarle atención. A pesar de que estaban a escasa distancia, rozando sus hombros, ambos miraban al cielo nublado, que no dejaba ver las estrellas. Era incomodo sentir el calor de Eridan, y lo extrañamente fuertes que se veían sus largos brazos. Eridan abrió ligeramente la mano de Nico, y comenzó a acariciar su palma con los dedos, casi de forma inconsciente.

— _No pensé que le hubiera afectado tanto… aun. Le pedí disculpas el verano pasado, pero ahora que volví, parece que no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Esta vez le dije la verdad._

— _¿Que verdad?_

— _Que me gustaban los chicos. Y no es tan fácil cuando te persiguen chicas a diario. Cuando me canse simplemente lo dije, y ya. Fue como sacarse una vendita. ¿Tu aun no…?_

Eridan giro la cabeza, y comenzó a respirar en el cuello de Nico. Para el hijo de Hades era muy agradable sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de otro semidiós, que al parecer había decidido confiar en el a pesar de su actitud. Dejo que siguiera masajeando su mano, mientras dejaba que su brazo libre pasara limpiamente por el cuerpo de Eridan, agarrándolo en un abrazo y atrayéndolo a sí mismo. Aún estaba nervioso, por lo que se concentró en mirar las luces a la distancia, dejando que fuera Eridan quien continuara.

— _Yo… mis amigos y hermana saben. No necesito… —_ Nico sintió como los labios de Eridan rozar su cuello. _— No…_

—_Puedes confiar en mí. Sincérate. No quiero hacerte daño._

— _Para…_

Pero Eridan no se detuvo. Tomó ambos brazos de Nico, dejando que se agitara inútilmente, y lo inmovilizo utilizando su propio cuerpo. Nico se quejaba débilmente, disfrutando y debatiéndose entre dejar que Eridan continuara o detenerlo antes de que pasara a mayores. Pudo sentir la presión de los labios de Eridan en su cuello, mientras avanzaba poco a poco hasta su boca. Sus piernas intentaban soltarse del peso del hijo de Afrodita, pero se dio cuenta que mientras más se movía, mas estaba dejando que Eridan se acomodara sobre él.

Eridan aumento la intensidad de sus besos, revolviendo el pelo de Nico en el proceso, y una vez que estuvo en posición, comenzó a agitarse haciendo rozar los miembros de ambos por sobre sus jeans. Nico gimió con más fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo intento resistirse. No quería hacer nada así, no si podía evitarlo teniendo pleno uso de sus facultades. Con sus manos libres y aun besando a Eridan, intento apartarlo de encima, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente por el peso del chico.

— _Vamos —_beso_— yo sé que tú quieres—_beso_—seré gentil…_

— _No, por favor._

— _Pero… te amo… Nico._

— Claro que no, ni siquiera… ah… sabes algo de mí.

— _Pero, mírame, ¿tengo algo de malo? –_ preguntó Eridan levantándose ligeramente para desabotonarse la camisa.

Si de algo estaba seguro Nico era que Eridan no tenía nada de malo. Su pelo parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, que volvió a aparecer una vez que las nubes desaparecieron. La curvatura de sus labios, delgados y finos acentuaba su cara ligeramente bronceada y hasta sus ojos claros parecían brillar. Eridan sonreía, invitándolo a tocar sus pectorales definidos, mientras flexionaba uno de sus largos brazos, y ponía el otro junto a la cara de Nico. Sería un crimen si no lo hacía…

Levanto los brazos y tocó los bíceps de Eridan, para luego apartar la mirada e intentar quitarlo de encima. Nico no quería eso, no así. Volvió a mirar a Eridan, y por un momento pensó que se levantaría, pero en vez de eso su cabeza volvió a golpear contra la arena, siento el agarre del hijo de Afrodita con mucha más fuerza. Eridan ya no sonreía, y sus ojos ya no parecían tan cálidos como en un principio.

— _¡Eridan, basta!_

— _No, ¡tú no entiendes! ¡Estar rodeado de gente que se enamora de ti, pero que tú no puedas sentir nada por nadie! ¿Ser un hijo de Afrodita que no sabe lo que es el amor?_

— _¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!_

— _No… pero tú puedes ayudarme. Cuando te vi esta tarde…_

— _¡Solo te ayude un poco como cualquier persona hubiera echo! ¡No te puedes enamorar de alguien por eso! —_ Nico logro sacarse de encima a Eridan, pero esté no lo soltó, rodando juntos en la playa.

— _¿Crees que me gustas por eso? —_ Esta vez fue Nico quien logro quedar arriba, y Eridan masajeo los brazos del hijo de Hades, subiendo lentamente los suyos. _— No, no es por haberte hecho el héroe. Cuando te vi hoy vi algo que ni los otros semidioses pueden ver. _

Se rio con su voz suave y cándida, con la que cualquier otra persona se habría encantado de inmediato. Pero no Nico, que poco a poco comenzaba a percibir el peligro de la situación. Debía volver a la fiesta, y debía hacerlo pronto de no poder controlar a Eridan. Todo su cuerpo parecía querer temblar al contacto de Eridan, que intentaba volver a besarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y no se podía ver a nadie a la distancia

— _¡Eres tú! —_Exclamó Eridan volviendo a forcejear _— Yo no necesito ningún don raro cuando tengo el poder de ver el amor en las personas. Es lo más cercano a ver su alma. Y el tuyo es tan… atrayente que no puedo resistirme, y tú… tú tampoco lo harás. ¡Eres tú! ¡Vas a compartir tus sentimientos conmigo!_

— _Ya suéltame —_ suplico Nico cansándose y siendo arrojado al suelo una vez más, sintiendo como Eridan masajeaba el bulto de su pantalón. _— No sé de qué hablas…_

Por toda respuesta Eridan golpeo el pecho de Nico con su palma abierta, haciéndolo brillar en una tenue luz rosa. El hijo de Hades pensó que le estaban sacando el aire de los pulmones, pero lo que brillaba tan intensamente se apagó tan rápidamente como comenzó. Eridan se veía molesto, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a besar a Nico sin dejarlo respirar. Logró romper su camisa en el proceso, dejando que los botones quedaran esparcidos por la arena, y parecía que poco a poco lograba dejarlo más vulnerable a pesar de su lucha.

— _¡Hare lo que tú quieras! ¡¿Te gustan los chicos no es así?! ¡Déjame ser el tuyo, seré todo lo que tú quieras!_ – musitó bajándole el pantalón y intentando volver a besarlo, pero Nico aparto la cabeza asustado.

— _¡PERO, TU QUIERES QUE YO ENTRE EN TI! ¡DEJAME TOCAR ESE AMOR!_

Nico sintió como dentro de su pantalón, su miembro no podría aguantar mucho más. La mano de Eridan sabía exactamente donde hacer presión, y Nico se encontró rápidamente jadeando y siguiendo el vaivén de Eridan, que ahora lo había inmovilizado con tan solo usar un brazo. El cuerpo de Nico quería más, pero su mente le pedía huir. La lengua de Eridan volvió a abrir los labios de Nico, pero este intento morderlo, sin mucho éxito. Era como si su boca no le respondiera.

Con unas ultimas sacudidas, Nico eyaculo con fuerza sobre el torso desnudo de Eridan, viendo como este la esparcía suavemente por su cuerpo, para luego lamer uno de sus dedos. No fue excitante para nada, y Nico quiso llorar. Eso era lo que hacía el amor en las personas, los transformaba en monstruos sedientos, y Eridan parecía ser el peor de todos. Los dedos de Eridan lo soltaron y Nico intento alejarse, volviendo a colocarse el bóxer.

— _¡Suéltame! ¿¡Que quieres de mí?! ¡¿Sexo?! – _espetó Nico viendo como el hijo de Afrodita volvía a acercarse.

— _¡Quiero poder sentir la calidez de esos sentimientos dentro de mí! ¡No quiero ser una cascara vacía! —_Coloco una de las manos de Nico cerca de su corazón, con la voz algo quebrada. Ya no había rastro da placer en su cara. _— ¡¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo?! Nadie lo había hecho… ¡¿Porque nada de lo que hago funciona contigo?!_

— _¡Por que estos sentimientos que tanto quieres…!¡YA LE PERTENECEN A ALGUIEN! _

Nico sintió como si le hubiera detonado una bomba en la cara. La misma energía que usaba en su mandoble de oscuridad salió despedida de su cuerpo, y empujo a Eridan en dirección al agua. Un sonoro "splash" fue todo lo que le indico que había tenido éxito, porque Nico aun respiraba entrecortadamente y le costaba mantener enfocada la vista. Volvió en si subiéndose los pantalones, e intento ponerse de pie, asegurándose de que Eridan salía a la superficie de nuevo. Se sentía asqueado de si mismo.

— _Jaja… jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJA!_

Allí, a escasa distancia, Eriden estaba de pie, empapado de pies a cabeza chorreando. Nico no lo había arrojado tan lejos, y la mitad superior de su cuerpo se mantenía fuera del agua. Seguía riendo, sosteniéndose apenas, pero lo que más perturbo a Nico era que el hijo de Afrodita estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas caían mezcladas con el agua de su pelo, y aunque aún sonreía, era una sonrisa vacía. Su risa lo asusto lo suficiente, para que Nico se girara y echara a correr devuelta al campamento, tropezando con todo bajo la oscuridad.

— _¡Ahora eres MIO! —_ grito Eridan tapándose uno de los ojos, quedándose en el agua y viendo a Nico desaparecer.

Nico no se detuvo, consiguiendo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Se habían alejado mucho del campamento, y no se detuvo hasta que volvió a escuchar la música de la fiesta. Había pensado ir hasta donde se encontrarían Leo y Jason, pero a último minuto paso de largo; solo quería entrar en su cabaña y esconderse ahí. Lo más triste de todo es que estaba demasiado impactado como para llorar como quería. Quería meterse en su cama y enterrarse bajo la cama si era necesario. Tal vez tendría que irse del Campamento…

— _¡Allí estas! —_ exclamó Leo cuando vio a Nico entrar. _— ¿Estábamos… hey, todo bien?_

Leo se encontraba sentado en la cama de Hazel, mirando a Nico afirmándose en la puerta. Jason estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana, pero se dio la vuelta ante la pregunta de Leo. Nico se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento, y rehuyó la mirada de ambos mientras se sentaba su cama y respiraba agitadamente para recobrar el aliento. Leo llevaba en la mano una fina flecha de luz en su mano, y se sentía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

— _Baile… cansado…_

— Entiendo – respondió Leo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa, mientras giraba la flecha con una mano libre_. — Esta noche nos fue bien, pero no es todo._

Apenas el hijo de Hades la toco, la flecha desapareció para regresar a Cupido, tal como había pasado con las otras tres. Nico no se sentía especialmente realizado, considerando que solo habían encontrado una, y su horrible experiencia aún se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. No lograba sentir que estaba a salvo en su cabaña. La mirada que le dedico Jason dejaba en claro que quería preguntarle a Nico que había estado haciendo, pero había cosas más importantes que comunicar.

— _Se trata de Percy —_ musitó Jason, colocando las gafas de corazón sobre la cama de Nico. _—Ya despertó._


End file.
